Annabeth Jackson
by GhostRide66
Summary: Book 1: Annabeth's marriage was strange, but amazing at the same time. Percy had lived through literal hell with Annabeth, and he decided it was time. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here except for the plot. Even then, there are probably others who have done similar things. I swear on the River Styx I am not copying anyone. PJO and HOO characters are owned by Uncle Rick.
1. My Birthday!

MAJOR SPOILERS NO LIE. ALL ABOUT EVERY PJO/HOO BOOK ALIVE! This is set after all of the books, except for Trials of Apollo. I have read both books, but I don't feel like reminding myself of the timeline. Some pieces of the ToA timeline are present, like Calypso and Solangelo. Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Solangelo, and Gruniper are all present. Leo also made monster proof phones, so no complaining about the no-technology rule. The book is only in Annabeth's POV. If there are any plot holes or spelling errors, please ignore. I am horrible at typing accurately, and I haven't read the first series in a while. I have re-read the second series more than I want to admit, though.


	2. Shooping With Pipes

**Still don't own Percy Jackson. :(**

The next day, as promised, I woke up to a drooling face. Luckily, he's gotten better at not soaking the bed with drool.

"Hey, Percy. Wake up! If you won't wake up, than I won't make you blue cookies. I have perfected the recipe, and I know how to quadruple it." I whisper, wondering why I bribe my Seaweed Brain into getting up.

"Wah?! NO BLUE COOKIES?! Nooooo!" Percy screams as he bolts out of bed and runs to the closet, throws on a green shirt, blue hoodie, camp necklace, and a pair of blue shorts and raced to the kitchen. I walk to the closet, in peace, and change. As soon as I have my gray, aztec shirt and my blue shorts on, Percy comes barging into the closet looking mad that he got up for nothing.

"WHY?!" I yelled, then sighed. "Wise Girl, why? I want to sleep!"

"Well, you promised to wake up to my face and my face only, so, you have to wake up before I get out of bed." I sassily say.

"Ohhhhhhh, Annnniiiiieeee... HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SASS! I AM PERSSASY, THE SASSIEST KING OF SASS!" He yells teasingly.

I quickly slip on my shoes and grab my new bracelet and camp necklace, then run out side. Percy is in hot sassy pursuit, and I have to escape. I grab two blue pancakes to make him mad, say bye to Sally, then run out the door. I learned how to store my cap, phone, and earphones in the bracelet. I slip on my earphones while I run, and I dial Piper.

"PIPES!" I yell into the microphone.

"Ugh, what Chase?" She says with a sigh.

"Umm, Plan 3 of the Sassmasters is in need of a go. I sassed Percy, and now he is chasing me through Manhattan." I tell her.

"Okay, be there in 10. Meet me in Victoria Secrets, and I'll have Jason plan with the others. I will tell you the plan there. Meet me in the back, by the dressing rooms." She told me, now completely serious.

What's sad, is that I have sassed him before, and then we ran all over camp. After that, the rest of the 11 (minus Percy, duh) came up with 5 plans. Plan 3 is to go to the mall, go somewhere completely embarrassing for a dude, and then break apart inside the mall using the rest of the 11's help. After 10 minutes, I make it to the mall. Percy is still behind me, and I decide to take the stairs, since everyone else uses the escalator or the elevator. I run into Victoria Secrets, and look behind me. Percy is slowing down as realization dawn on his face. He speedwalks in, with checks redder than Damasen, and looks for me. Luckily, I have slipped into the back of the store, where I see Piper.

"Pipes!" I yell to get her attention.

"Annie!" She yells in return. I've gotten looser about that name, but only my close female friends can call me that.

"So, how far behind is he?"

"Umm. He made it in, and he is lost in the hoodie section in Pink."

"Great, so. Jason is standing outside of the store. Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Calypso are down at the Fro-Yo place. Nico and Will are at another store that Percy loves, but I can't remember which one. One of the athletic wear places. Reyna is staying outside as a jogger, but her dogs are stationed at some exits. Nico has Julius-Albert stationed at the parking lot exit. And that's that. So, do you wanna distract Percy, or have Jason do that, and then gather the rest of the 11 and get him?" Piper asks.  
"Yesterday was my birthday, and Percy gave me this visa, funded by the gods of course, so I could buy some stuff. Oh, he's coming this way. Let's hide, then go. Have Jason get him." I decide.

"Okay. Let's go shooping!" She says happily, then walks out. "Wait. Was that the glean of metal I see on your finger? OMIGODS. IT IS!" Piper squealed. Ugh. She went total Aphrodite.

"We aren't engaged, yet. This is a promise ring." I tell her, trying to get her to calm down.

"OMGS. I CAN'T EVEASDFGHJKL! I love the gray under the blue dust! Wait, what does that say?" Piper asks as we enter Forever 21.

"It says 'μαζί? μαζί.', or: 'Together? Together.' Piper. Now, please. Calm down. Your mother destroyed my closet after Percy gave me this ring. I need new clothes." I say as I try to calm her down.

I walk to the shirt section, and I see a beautiful, blue, beach shirt. There's also a cute tank top with blue owls on it. Yes, I know. I'm your stereotypical, bias, daughter of Athena and girlfriend to the son of Poseidon. Gotta fill up my closet with blue and gray and waves and owls. I end up buying almost everything with an owl or waves on it, and it looks good. We leave the store, check up on Jason/Percy's location, and continue shooping, as Piper calls it. We go to a jewelry store, and Piper is instantly in love with a necklace. It has a gold chain, an electric blue feather pendant, and two, rosy pink tassels. I think it suits her. I, go for something a bit different. I already have a tiara, a ring, a necklace, and a bracelet. I find some body gems, which I can put on with the tiara Percy gave me. They are an iridescent gray material, in the shape of a leaf. They go on the temples, and they will look so good with the tiara. [example below]

I decide I don't need anything else, so we go to the food court. Percy never goes to the food court unless I drag him, because he doesn't like the lack of blue food. That's one of the reasons he takes me on custom dates. Piper goes to Panda Express, and I go to the Pho place. I get the chicken pho, with some boba tea. I love this, but not as much as Sally's blue meatloaf. Oh gods, I'm turning into Percy now. Piper finds me, and we sit there eating and talking. I check the location of Percy (yes, I know how to track his phone. I'm weird.), and he's in Brookstones. Jason must be having fun with the drones.

When we finish eating, we go get the boys, but not before one last stop. I grab some running gear from a store, since Aphrodite raided my closet and I'm wearing my last sensible outfit, and change into that. I look like a jogger, even though I don't need special jogging clothes. I left the shopping bags with Piper. I run to Brookstones, and I see a tuft of black hair, right next to some blond hair.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain! I'm going back to the beach!" I sing/yell. That got his attention.

"Wise Girl! Get back here!" He yells as he runs after me. Judging from Jason's look, he got the message of not chasing Percy around any more.

We make it outside, and I turn to go to the beach. I whistle, and a gray eagle flies to the beach.

After the war, Reyna made it so that the 7, Nico, Will, Calypso, and Reyna herself could summon an eagle if needed. Each eagle would be identifiable based on the person. Percy's is gold with blue-tipped feathers, mine is gray with gold-tipped feathers, Hazel's is full gold, Frank's is gold with red swirls, Leo's is red with gold-tipped feathers, Calypso's is blinding white, Piper's is brown, with a braided feather on its head, Jason's is a very light sky blue with gold-tipped feathers, Will's was glowing yellow, Nico's was as black as a shadow, and Reyna's was silver and gold to match her dogs. Percy had a blue halter on his, I had a gray, Hazel had a gold halter, and so on an so forth. Percy's could swim really well, mine was the most agile, Hazel's could enhance Hazel's Mist powers, Frank's could support the weight of any animal (incase Frank is stuck as an elephant), Leo's is fireproof (surprise, surprise), Calypso's is able to use minor nature magic, Piper's could distract any monster through a form of charm-squak, Jason's could fly at unnatural speeds, Will's could heal any animal (sadly, not people/demigods), Nico's could shadow travel a lot of people, and Reyna's can give strength to the other eagles . We also got to name them. Percy has Nemo, I have Matia, Hazel has Gemma, Frank has Hannibal, Leo has Flame, Calypso has Kipos, Piper has Feitro, Jason has Bolt, Will has Kitrina, Nico has Mavros, and Reyna has Viribus.

I reach Matia, climb on, and wait for Percy. As expected, he calls for Blackjack, who is a tiny bit slower than an eagle. He can fly without Blackjack, but he doesn't like flying without him. I wait for him, and then I take off. Since I have the most agile bird, I start doing some kind of obstacle course through Manhattan, while Percy is screaming at me. Blackjack is pretty good, but he can't turn like Matia can. We race around the Empire State Building, and I wave to the sky. I thought I saw a cloud in the shape of a hand waving back. I head to Sally's building, and I jump off Matia. I roll onto the ground as Matia flies back to wherever they stay. I run to the fire escape, and I see Percy land on the ground. He starts to run, and I drop from the railing to Sally's floor. I rap on the window, and Sally opens the window.

"Quick! Shut the window!" I yell at her through my heavy breathing.

She shuts the window, and then asks me as Percy reaches the window, "Why is Percy chasing you? Wait, did you sass him?"

"Maybe..." I reply. I let Percy in, and hand him a blue cookie.

"Ugh, finally Annabeth! But still... HOW DARE YOU SASS ME!" Percy yells. He tackles me, and drags me to my official bedroom, and then leaves. I walk out, and tell him that no one can out-sass the sassmaster. He hugs me as an apology, and then we eat dinner.

 **Explaining the eagle names:**

 **Nemo: Percy's immaturity**

 **Matia: Greek for 'eyes', since the eyes are the defining feature of an Athena child**

 **Gemma: a form of Jemma, but with gems**

 **Hannibal: the elephant that Frank took care of**

 **Flame: obvious reasons**

 **Kipos: Greek for 'garden'**

 **Feitros: Greek for 'feather'**

 **Bolt: obvious reasons**

 **Kitrina: Greek for 'yellow'**

 **Mavros: Greek for 'black'**

 **Viribus: Latin for 'strength'**


	3. I FOUND NEMO!

**Not owning Percy Jackson sucks.**

"Wake up Percy. Just open your eyes, than you can go back to sleep." I whisper as I turn over.

"Mmmm... fine. Good night." Percy mumbles after opening his eyes.

I go get ready for the day, and I have planned a meet up with the 11. We are meeting in CHB, and we are having a training day. I decide to not shower, since I will be a lot grosser afterwards, and I go help Sally with breakfast.

"Good morning Annabeth." She tells me as she flips a blue pancake.

"Good morning, do you need any help? Percy is still sleeping."

"Sure, we are out of blue food coloring. I never thought this day would come, but can you go to the store? Oh, go to the Mhad Market. They sell food coloring by the gallon. Here's 20 dollars. They cost $12, but feel free to buy yourself something." She says as she hands me two ten dollar bills.

"Thanks, be right back!" I say as I leave the room.

I head to Mhad Market, and I text the group. [First initial by people]

A: hey, anyone want to help me with Percy?

P: sure. let me guess, he hasn't woken up yet?

L: Pipes! you stole my text!

P: shut it Valdez

A: yep. I am out getting a gallon of blue food coloring. Anyone wanna help me wake him up? call your eagles. You are going to need them today during training.

J: can't I just fly?

A: no.

J: darn

J,P,H,F,C,L,W,N,R: sure we'll help

A: cool. Get to Mhad Market ASAP, meet me outside. Txt as you get there. Keep the eagles

After that, I tell Sally we have some company coming over to help Percy.

I read Mhad Market, and I head to the bakery section. Just like Sally said, they sell them by the gallon. I buy that, and some candy for the 11 and their eagles. As I am checking out, I get 9 texts saying that people have arrived. I head out, and call for Matia. I give her some mealworms, and then say hi to everyone else. I hand them some mealworms to feed their eagles.

"Hey, so. Whats' the plan?" Jason asks.

"Well, lets get on and ride over. I'll tell you on the way." I tell him as I jump on Matia.

"Matia, πάνω!" I yell, and then Matia launches into the air.

"Flame, πάνω!"

"Gemma, πάνω!"

"Hannibal, πάνω!"

"Bolt, πάνω!"

"Feitro, πάνω!"

"Kitrinos, πάνω!"

"Mavros, πάνω!"

"Kipos, πάνω!"

"Viribus, πάνω!"

I hear a chorus of the 11 telling their eagles to follow me. I land on Sally's roof, and then the others to the same. Over the course of the flight, I tell them the plan:

Go in, then have Leo make blue Pancake hats. Then, cover our faces with some Halloween masks Leo had in his belt, and then we will stand over Percy, and I will wake him up. Then throw the pancake hats on him, and run.

We follow through with the plan, and then we run like there's no tomorrow, because there may not be with an angry Percy. We run to the top of the apartment, and then jump on our eagles. I tell Blackjack to not respond to Percy, and then we wait for Percy. He whistles, but instead of Blackjack, Nemo appears. We take off, and Percy is still chasing us.

"Everyone! split! Groups of two, and confuse him! Meet back with me at the meeting place! Reyna, with me!" I yell. They split, and then all I see are blurs as they fly away.

"Reyna! Do the bob and weave!" I tell her. She starts flying in a vertical zig-zag, and so do I. We then combine that with a spiral, making it hard for Percy to see which eagle I'm on. I quickly grab my phone, and set up a group call.

"Code E! CODE E! Execute plan 31 over Central Park!" I yell and then hang up. I see the rest of them streaking towards Central Park. Hazel puts dopplegangers of us next to their respective person. Then, we start to bob and weave between each other. Percy stops and stares, wondering what we are doing, then Hazel makes another set of twins, and we break off. One set goes towards Mhad Market, another goes to the beach, and then the real group go to the Empire State building. Gemma is doing great with the amplification of Hazel's Mist powers. We manage to loose him, and turn our direction to Camp.

"Haze, drop the illusion, and give him an arrow pointing to us. We're bringing him to camp for training." I tell Hazel.

"Okay, here goes." She replies with a look of concentration. It's harder for her to do arrows that navigate while flying.

We land in the strawberry fields, and dismount. We head towards the pavilion while laughing about Percy's confusion. After that, we wait. Nico and Will have to check on the infirmary, Reyna has to jump through the portal to check on Camp Jupiter, and Leo and Calypso check on Festus. That leaves me, Piper, Jason, Hazel, and Frank. After a bit of waiting, we see Nemo flying above us. I quickly tell the rest of the 11 to head back over. Once everyone is there, Percy storms up to us, and throws a ball of water on us.

"I. Was. Having. A. Fine. Dream. Until. You. Woke. Me. Up. And. Scared. The. Hades. Out. Of. Me. ANNABETH PALLAS CHASE." He says with the most angry face possible.

"Ugh, STOP USING MY DAD'S NAME LIKE THAT!" yells Nico.

"Sorry, Perseus Achilles Jackson. We had training. You wouldn't wake up. Come one Seaweed Brain. Let's go train." I apologize.

"Fine. What are we doing today?"

"Since the we received our eagles about half a month ago, we aren't fully in tune with them. We need to be able to fly with them like they are a part of us. And Nico, Hazel, and Percy, stop worrying about being shot out of the sky. Zeus won't do that to the Saviors of Olympus. First, we are doing some races with weapons. Like the chariot races, but harder. Each cabin, minus Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades, has an obstacle to contribute. I don't know any of them, but we need to be prepared for anything. All powers are allowed except for the the Mist, because that can overpower the whole exercise. This obstacle course runs through camp, and then it takes us wherever. Okay?" I summarize.

I receive okays, and then I tell them to leave the eagles. I ask Piper to tell Feitro to go to the eagle spot on the sidelines, and she does. Feitro then tells the other eagles to follow. We line up, and we are about to start. Chiron shows up, and he will blow the conch.

"Campers! Give these heroes a training session worthy of a god, but remember: no killing or maiming. Any arrows must be blunt arrows. Ready? THREE! TWO! ONE! BEGIN!" Chrion yells before blowing the conch.

We take off running, following the signs. The first obstacle is a net of vines that are thrown over us. Calypso sings, and they retreat. Next, the Ares cabin just launch a full out attack. We have to either fight them and knock them out, or escape.

"CODE E! EXECUTE PLAN 5!" I yell at the group.

Plan 5 is simply, knock out as many as possible, while fighting towards the back part of the attackers. Once running, call the eagles. Piper whistles for Feitro, and Feitro brings the other eagles too. We jump on, and start to fly. Next attack is the Hephaestus cabin. A replica of Talos appears, along with an automaton of a spider, dragon, and wolf. Me, Percy, Jason, and Reyna take on Talos, Piper and Nico take on the spider, Leo and Calypso take on the wolf, and Frank and Hazel take on the dragon. Once we defeat them, the Apollo cabin hits us with balls of fire. Leo tells us to fly in a vertical stack above him, with Percy right above Leo. Flame takes the most of the attack, but being fireproof, doesn't't get injured. For the stray fireballs, Percy puts them out with water from the lake. Once we pass them, the Romans join. They have eagles of their own, and we have to dodge them.

"PLAN 31! PLAN 31!" I yell at the others. We start to join as a clump, then we separate in a hypnotic dance of weaving through the air. The eagles get confused on who to attack, and just start flying away. After that, it's just a blur of attacks. Cabin 8 threw a net over us, and we were forced to land. The eagles would try to cut through the ropes, and we would hold back the hunters. Cabin 10 tried to suffocate us with their deadliest perfume by the gallon, Cabin 11 simply tried to steal our eagles, and the rest of the cabins attacked with something relating to their parent. Once we made it past the cabin attacks, we landed in the pavilion, which was the end point. The eagles looked close to collapsing from the 2 hours of flying and fighting. Kitrina went over and helped heal them a bit, then they went to the stables to rest. After a while, I learned that they stay in the stables at which ever camp we were closest to.

We sat down and had lunch with camp. Chiron let us sit where ever we wanted, so we sat at Percy's table. After lunch, we went down to the beach to hang out. Percy, of course, sent a tsunami over the beach and almost drowned us. We all where chasing Percy after that. Sadly, Nemo could swim better than any other eagle, and we couldn't follow them under water. We all decided to stay together, and we fell asleep on the beach. Leo made some awesome sand beds that were like cradles, big enough to accommodate 2 people with room to spare. The beds also had walls to keep the wind out. Somehow, he managed to keep the sand from crumbling on us. We got to decorate them too, so me and Percy put a surfing owl on ours, Piper and Jason put a simple feather on their's, Hazel and Frank put a dragon made out of gems on their's, Leo and Calypso put a taco and a wrench on their's, Nico and Will put a real bone that glows yellow on their's, and Reyna put S.P.Q.R on her's. we all went to bed, and we have found out that Percy sleeping with me stops bad dreams, so we had a peaceful night. At least the sand soaks up Percy's drool.


	4. water works

**NOOOOOOO! I still don't own Percy Jackson. :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

I wake up in a sand bed, right next to Percy. I wonder why, and then I remember last night. We partied and made sand beds. I wake up Percy, and tell him we are going to go to breakfast at camp. He wakes up to that, and we break down the wall of sand. When we check on everyone, most are sleeping. Then, I hear talking.

"Percy, your OTP is happening right now." I whisper to him. His eyes go wide, and then he says that we should wake everyone up. We go around, waking up everyone, and somehow we don't draw suspicion to Will and Nico. Once the others are up, we sneak to Solangelo's sand bed. We peek over the top, and see the boys kissing. Percy is going nuts because his OTP is finally kissing. Percy leads us out of earshot, and then he summons a ball of water, forms a sun and a bone, and puts that over the boys' sand bed, and once they gasp, he drops it. The boys are soaked, and Nico shadow-travels using Percy's shadow, and starts to punch him.

"YOU STUPID, IDIOT WITH KELP FOR BRAINS! YOU DO NOT SOAK THE GHOST KING! I SWEAR PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Nico screams like that goat on youtube. He grabs a stick, and starts to whack Percy as they run, hitting Percy with each syllable.

Leo is laughing his head off, and Jason is on the ground, unable to move because of laughter. Eventually, Will is able to pull Nico off of him through light-travel, and keeps him out of the shadows as we go to breakfast. Percy washes away the sand beds real quick before following us.

 **Sorry, needed some Solangelo fluff. Next is Jasper, Frazel, and Caleo.**


	5. Light As A Feather NOT!

**STILL NOT OWNIJG PJO! IM SAAAD.**

After breakfast, we decide to train some more. Jason, Piper, Percy, and I are in the arena training. Hazel and Frank are in the sky with Gemma and Hannibal. Leo and Calypso are at the forges, testing Calypso's ability to move metal. Reyna was at Camp Jupiter checking up on things. Will and Nico were at the infirmary. Will was trying to teach Nico not to radiate an aura of death, but luckily Will countered the aura with a healing one.

Me and Piper sparred, while Jason and Percy were sparring. I was working on more knife skills with Piper, while Jason and Percy were going ham. They even decided to try duel wielding, at least Jason did. I decided to try a sword, so I picked up two swords, and fought Piper again. Piper still managed to beat me with one sword. Then, we tried one sword each.

After a while, I gathered the 11, minus Reyna, and we decided to go train with some romans. When we got there, the romans were training also. We jumped in on the action to test each other on different fighting styles. Leo had to work on sword work, because a hammer just isn't going to do for some monsters. Calypso turned out to be proficient with a bow, so we set her up with will at the archery station in Camp Half-Blood. I was sparring with Jason, and I won. I was still fighting with a dagger, having given up with the sword. I figured I could do well enough with a sword to save my life. We joined the romans for lunch, and they have an awesome lunch system. If you stand up with out looking, you will get hit in the head. I sat with Percy, Nico, and Reyna. We were just talking about our training, and what other things owe have to do. I looked at the other side of the room, to see piper slap Jason in the face with a piece of bread. Then she kissed him. Apparently, when Jason is surprised or super happy, his powers start to get worked up. (Same goes for Percy, the toilets exploded on the Argo||, Leo bursts into flames, Hazel summons gems, Nico summon the dead, and frank turns into a random animal) He and Piper floated a couple inches off the couch, and they continued kissing. Jason has recently figured out how to control the air molecules to form a kind of invisibility cloak, so he did that and they walked out. I know that because he dropped the cloak once the exited. I gathered Nico, Percy, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Will, and Calypso. I put on my cap, and all of us disappeared. We could still see each other though, and Reyna gave me a confused look. I told her I will explain later. We walk outside, and we see Jason and Piper making out right outside the door! Percy gasps, and they I slap a hand over his mouth. Jason turns to me, and asks, "Annabeth? How long were you here?"

"Not that long, and it's not just me." I say as I take the hat off.

All of us appear in front of him, and he turns as red at the Phlegethon itself.

"How? I thought that was only able to keep one person invisible." He asked, obviously desperate to change the subject.

"Remember? It was my birthday a couple days ago. Athena gave me a new one." I respond.

"Oh," He says sheepishly. "Umm... Happy Late birthday!"

"Bro, I present to you: the Football of Disappointment." He gives Jason a water ball that is hardened into the shape of a football, and then makes it explode.

"Sorry, Bro. At least dry me off?" A soaking wet Jason asks.

"Nope. Do that air dry thing you do." Percy says as he walks off.

Jason is in the process of air drying, when a water bomb in the shape of a brick comes hurling at Jason.

"JASON LOOK OUT!" Piper yells, but it's too late.

The water-brick hits Jason on the head, and soaks him while knocking him out. Percy comes running back screaming, "BRASON FOOOO LIIIIFFFEEEE!"

Everyone goes to get some nectar, since Jason responds better to it, and that leaves me and Piper.

"I'll find a stretcher." I tell Piper.

"Okay, I'll stay here. For all I know, the others are leaving. Hazel is probably trying to convince them, along with Calypso and Will." Piper replies sadly.

I saw Percy with water ropes, probably fishing for the group to keep them with him. I find a stretcher, and I call Matia.

"Piper, call Feitro. We may have to carry him to CHB. I don't think the portal takes unconscious bodies very well." I tell Piper as I try to lift Jason onto the stretcher.

"I thought the son of Zeus would be lighter. Apparently not." I grumble as Jason is finally on the stretcher. I get some ropes to tie him down. Matia and Feitro arrive, and I tie the stretcher to them. I have a rope attaching Jason to Matia incase he falls off, and the stretcher mainly attached to Feitro, but still attached to Matia.

"Matia, Feitro. πάνω!" I command the eagles.

We fly off into the night, carrying an unconscious son of Zeus under us. Percy iris-messages us on the way there, and asks where we are.

"Well, Kelp Head. Camp Jupiter doesn't have enough Ambrosia, so we are flying him to CHB." I tell him angrily.

"Okay, meet ya there. Nico! Can Mavros shadow-travel us to Annabeth's location?" Percy asks, then disappears. A couple minutes later, we are joined by the rest of the 11, with Will transferring himself onto the stretcher to help heal Jason. We eventually arrive at CHB, and almost instantly fall asleep as each of us hit our beds.


	6. AN

There will be a trivia question, and I will give a shout out to the first to answer, and another shout out for the answer in greek. The first person cannot answer in greek for double shoutouts though. No looking it up, so swear on the River Styx in the comments that you will not look up the answers. Here are the past questions I missed:

My Birthday!: What is Annabeth's full birthday? (M/D/Y) Turn into words for the greek translation

Shooping with Pipes: What is Aphrodite's blessing? Must answer in more than one sentence

I FOUND NEMO: How many times has Apollo been a mortal?

Water Works... : What happens when Percy has a sudden rush of any emotion?

Light as a Feather... NOT : How many books did it take Percy *cough* Annabeth *cough* to find out that Riptide could be used as a pen?

BONUS! : greek name for Riptide?

Thanks! And yes, I know I am a bit more strict in the trivia section, but saying it in greek will prove that you are in the FanDam.

PEACE!

┏('▀_▀')ノ


	7. Panda Pop

**Nope. No Owner Of PJO on this computer.**

 **No one got the first one yet. I will reveal all unanswered questions on the last Chapter.**

"Ughhhhhhhhhh," I moan. "What time is it? Perce?"

"Hey sis, you got back at around 2 in the morning. You missed breakfast. All of your group did. Jason is fine, and your eagles are resting in the stables." Malcolm says, comfortingly.

"Hey! Wise Girl! Wake up!" I hear Percy yell across camp.

"For the son of Poseidon, his lungs can rival Thal's." I grumble. "Can you go tell him I'm getting dressed?"

"Sure. Hey! Perce! She's up and getting ready." I hear Malcolm say as I get into the changing room.

I get changed, and I put on my necklace and bracelet.

"What Seaweed Brain?!" I scream.

"Geez Annie," I hear a familiar female voice say. "I just wanted to say hi."

I perk up a bit at that voice. "THALS?!" I yell as I tackle her in a hug.

"Yes, now get off. You know how I am with hugs." She tells me. "Percy is at the pavilion. It's lunch time."

"Wow. Let's go. I'm starving." I respond eagerly.

At the Pavilion, I see Percy, Reyna, Leo, Calypso, Frank, and Hazel. The rest are probably at the infirmary with Jason. Percy rushes up to me, and hugs me saying sorry.

"Yeah. You should apologize to Piper and Jason too, but thanks. I got to bed very late last night, and so did you." I tell him with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

I turn around to grab a plate, and I see Jason, Will, Nico, and Piper all walking to the pavilion. Jason looks great, just a bit tired. Jason raises his hand, saying to keep quiet to Percy, and then flicks his fingers. I turn around, and I see Percy's food get flown up into his face like a tornado.

"W..W..W..HAHH!" Percy sputters. "OOOOHHH, GRACE! YOU GOING DOWWN! GET OVER HERE JASON ROBIN GRACE!" Percy screams as he runs down Jason. Jason calls Bolt, and tries to take off, but Percy summons a water bubble and traps them, with just enough room to breathe. Percy brings them to the ground, and then gets Piper to tell Feitro to take Bolt to the stables. Percy then starts a hurricane, and uses the salt water to style Jason's hair into spikes, and makes it so that he can't undo it until the evening.

"Pipes! Grab your make up kit! Jason's getting a makeover!" Percy yells at Piper, and then Piper runs to Cabin 10. Percy puts water bindings on Jason, and hardens the water. Piper runs back with a cart-train behind her. In one cart is face makeup, since she doesn't know which shade Jason is, another is eye makeup, another is clothing, and another in hair stuff.

Piper grabs a thing of foundation, swipes it on Jason's face, and then goes to town. I hear Percy tell Piper to make him look like Thalia. Piper then takes that off, and call Thalia over.

"What!? No. You are NOT giving me a makeover." Thalia hisses at Piper."

"No, We are giving your brother a makeover, and we don't have one matching him somehow. You have the closest skin tone." Piper says, with a bit of charmspeak.

"Fine. Nothing other than foundation and concealer though." Thalia grumbles.

Piper goes to town, making Jason look like Thalia. A light foundation, and dark eyeshadow. Black lipstick, fake piercings, black hair dye, and other things. Piper made sure to make the makeup waterproof and smudge proof. That means that the only way to take it off is to use the magical wipes in Cabin 10. Piper guards those, and she won't let Jason get them. His new clothes are a "Death to Barbie" shirt under a black biker jacket with spikes on the shoulders, and black army pants. Then, a chain that is used to disguise the Hunters of Artemis's personal items. They bring Jason the pavilion, and then everyone walks up and introduces themselves.

"GUYS. I AM NOT NEW. KELP HEAD AND BEAUTY QUEEN JUST FORCED ME TO HAVE A NEW LOOK." Jason yells.

All of a sudden, we hear a crash, and then a fire. We all run outside, and there are 6, real life, dragons attacking camp.

"CHIRON! WHY ARE THE BORDERS NOT WORKING?!" I yell.

I don't hear Chiron, but I gather the 11 and tell them the plan.

"Everyone, execute Code A, plan 16." I tell them.

They break off, and Percy starts to form a water shield over camp, Jason is on Bolt and whipping the dragons with Bolt's tail, the eagles come and distract the dragons, and Festus joins the fight. I see Frank and Hazel talking, like it's their last goodbye, and kiss. I tell Frank to come over here, and play his role.

"LEO! GET CODE A, PLAN 16'S WEAPON" I scream at Leo. He comes running back with a MEGA slingshot.

"Frank, tell Hannibal to be ready to catch you, now turn into something heavy and with a pattern that can confuse the dragons." I tell Frank as I help Leo get the slingshot set up. Frank turns into a Panda, and loads himself.

"Percy! Play Panda Pop! Open gaps for our Panda!" I scream, hoping Percy heard me. Leo sets up the hydraulic press that pulls the sling back, and then tells me to estimate the height. I think about 400 feet in the sky, and Leo punches in the number.

"Frank, you ready?" I hear Hazel ask. Frank groans in response, and Hazel tells Leo to launch. Leo launches Frank the Panda, and he flies through a hole in the water shield. Frank hits the nearest dragon right in the wing. Hannibal flies after Frank, drops him off, then grabs the dragon and dumps it in the middle of camp to be finished. Leo continues with that until the last dragon is down.

Frank changes back to a human, and he collapses. Will rushes over, and tells Hazel that he has a concussion from flying into wings for an hour. Will has Kitrina carry Frank to the infirmary, and then that leaves the rest of camp to clean up the dragons. Festus creaks at Leo, and Leo tells us to cut off their heads, and put them in a box for Festus. Festus then takes the heads to a volcano, maybe their nesting site?. We all go to dinner, and then the campfire. Frank joins us at dinner, but stays out of the campfire because of the volume level. Hazel isn't comfortable at campfires, so she joins him. Chiron lights the bonfire, and it turns white. As the campers get pumped, it turns yellow, orange, then blood red. At the peak level after singing the traditional songs, Will steps up and asks for song requests.

"DO YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE! WILL AND NICO DUO!" I hear Percy and Jason scream at the same time. Will blushes just as red as the campfire, and light-travels to Nico, then drags him up on the stage. He talks with him, then the music starts.

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I criedYou are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine awayI'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me and love another  
You'll regret it all some dayYou are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine awayYou told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me and love another  
You have shattered all of my dreamsYou are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine awayIn all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blameYou are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away 

Will and Nico both trail off at the last line, then look at each other. Nico grabs Wills hand, says that Percy is not his type, then shadow-travels the two of them away. I see their shadows traveling to cabin 13, and I smirk.

"WHAT THE HADES DO YOU MEAN?! I'M EVERYBODY'S TYPE!" Percy screams as he jumps on the stage.

"I request my Wise Girl to sing with me." Percy declares, and vapor-travels to my side, and brings me up to the stage. 

Haro! I did my best at Frazel, but I'm horrible at the love type of a panda. That means they buy cheesy stuff. I have NO idea on how to do that.  
Trivia: who, in his ancestry, give Frank the ability to shapeshift?

HINT: Not an Olympian god/goddess


	8. για πάντα? για πάντα

**This is the last disclaimer, so remember! I DO NOT OWN PJO/HOO**

"Apollo cabin, play the song please." Percy says as he holds my hand. All of a sudden, we are standing on a water spout with fish and a couple dolphins inside it. Percy then creates a platform, and tells me to stand on it. He picks me up using the platform. I hear the Apollo cabin start a song that sounds slow. I then realize that it's All of Me by John Legend. Percy sings with perfect accuracy, and I just stand there.

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine

At this line, Percy summons a large amount of water, almost draining the lake, and creates some shapes. He makes a platform, and joins me up in the sky. The large water drops are changing form. They are changing into two humanoid figures. One is in a suit, and the other is in a beautiful, flow dress. Since it's water, there's no color. They start to slow dance in tune with the music. Percy doesn't even pause as he creates the waltz.

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

At this point, he makes a large stage in the air, and starts to dance with me, having the figures mimic our moves.

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you  
My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh  
Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

Percy breaks the spout, letting the fish in the lake breath again, and brings both of us to the ground. He turns to me and kisses me.  
"P...Ppp..Percy. Wha?!" I stutter.  
"Hey. It's fine to be speechless by my singing abilities inherited from the sirens. Anyways, I have something for you." He says. This brings back memories of his promise ring. Wait. Is he...  
"Annabeth Pallas Chase. I love you to infinity and back. I want to have a life with you. I feel it's time, since we have survived two wars, prophecies, and a trip to hell. So, Annabeth Pallas Chase. Will you join me in the Jackson family?" Percy says as he kneels with a box. He opens a box with an apple on it, and inside, there's a ring. A blue and gray ring to match my tiara and promise ring. The inscription was: για πάντα? για πάντα. 'forever? forever.' I gasped louder than I thought was possible, then let it out in one word.  
"YEEEESSSSSSS! YEAS SEAWEED BRAIN!" I scream as Percy puts the ring on and swings me around, then kisses me. We stay like that for a bit, then I feel a hand on my shoulder, and then we are shadow-traveled to Percy's cabin. Obviously they wanted us to stop. Percy pulls away, and vaportravels to my cabin. He brings a set of clothes, and then he goes to change. He gave me a gray maxi dress, that ombres into a blue, the color if Percy's eyes. I change, and put on my tiara, fix my bracelet, and then grabs a bouquet of flowers that Percy gave me. I put my hair into a half bun, and then Percy walks out. He's in a blue suit with a gray tie and a moonlace flower in his chest pocket. He offers his arm to me, and I accept. We walk out, and are instantly surrounded by campers congratulating us. After an hour of the rest of the bonfire, we go sleep in Percy's cabin. Hera has been nice for once, and gave us a dream about the future that we shared.

OMIGODS IT FINALLY HAPPENED! MAJOR THANKS TO THE PEOPLE IJ THE DEDICATIONS CHAPTER. I COULDNT THINK OF A SONG.

Trivia: what did Annabeth do when Luke and thalia found her in the alley?

Also, what does the title mean?


	9. Magical Mystery Ride

We wake up at the same time somehow, and then I feel something on my hand. A ring. It wasn't a dream!

"Oh Seaweed Brain! I can't believe this!" I whisper to Percy.

"Me neither Wise Girl. I've been waiting for the day I could call you my fiancé." Percy whispers back. The conch then blares, and we get up to get dressed. We put on our standards camp clothes, and I put on both rings, my bracelet, and the tiara. We walk out the cabin, hand-in-hand, and head to breakfast.

"ANNIE! OMIGAWDS! YOU ARE GOING TO BE A JACKSON! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS FINALLY HAPPENING!" Piper screams as we sit down.

"Chill Pipes. Your Aphrodite is showing." Jason tells her.

"OMIGAWDS! I have to the see ring!" Piper squeals. She looks, and admires the simplicity, and how symbolically it describes us, of it.

Multiple people walk up and congratulate Percy and I, and we decide to go train some. We get to the area, and Percy whips out Anaklusmos, and starts attacking. I press the water drop on my bracelet, and my dagger pops out. I go onto defense, and then I hear my mother's voice in my head.

"Annabeth, press the yin/yang sign on your headpiece. It has the ability to give you the power of any of the 11 for a bit. It is powered from your strength, so use it sparingly." I hear Athena say in my mind.

I back up far away, and tell Percy to slow down, and that I have a headache. I press my hand on the symbol, and I gain Frank's power to change animals. I turn into an owl, and attack him.

"GAHH!" Percy yells. I knock him down as a panther, and then I turn back into my human form, press the sign again, and kiss him. This happens again and again, until after lunch.

"I win Seaweed Brain." I whisper. "Lets go to the beach."

"Okay, but you have some explaining to do Wise Girl." He tells me as I help him up.

When we get in the water, I hear Poseidon in my head, saying that his blessing makes it so that water give me some strength, but not as much as Percy gets. I step in the water and feel more awake and rested.

"Hey, wanna race?" I ask Percy.

"Sure. 2 miles out, and back. I'm winning this!" Percy yells as he gets ready.

I yell start, and I turn into a Black Marlin, the fastest fish in the world.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, I'm gonna beat you!" I tell Percy in my mind. I pass him, and I turn around as he gets to the one mile mark. I beat him to the shore, obviously, and then I wait.

"Annabeth! Were you that Black Marlin?!" Percy asks.

"Yep." I say, popping the 'P', smugly.

'How!?" Percy screams.

"The tiara you gave me, Athena enchanted it. I can use any one's powers in our group of 11. Poseidon gave me the ability to draw strength from the sea, but not as much as you. I can also be healed of minor cuts with water. I still can't breathe underwater though. I can use your powers though." I tell him.

"Cool. Anyways, lets go to my cabin." Percy tells me as he turns around. "Can you get changed, and meet me at the Manhattan Beach Park?"

"Sure. What do I get changed into?"

"We are going to Dad's palace. I want to see him, and I bet he wants to meet his daughter-in-law after the engagement."

"Okay, so fancy?"

"Yes."

"Okay, see ya later!"

I head to Percy's cabin, since I moved in there. Chiron moved me so that we could wake each other up in case of a nightmare. I go to the closet, and pick out a blue dress with ruffles that looks like waves on a beach. I put on some blue eyeshadow, and then put on some greek-style sandals. I'm still wearing my bracelet and tiara, but I replace my camp necklace with a necklace that Percy gave me on our 5th anniversary.

[Imagine this on a neck, instead of a head]

I call Matia, and I put her dress-halter on her to look nice, and fly to the beach. I see my fiancé, and his eagle in a bowtie. Percy is wearing a dark blue suit with a gray bowtie, green lapel, and a bouquet of Moonlace flowers.

"Hello Wise Girl." Percy says, offering me the bouquet.

"Why thank you Seaweed Brain." I say, taking the bouquet and putting it in my saddle bag.

Percy tells me to get on Matia, and he leads Matia into the sky. We fly for 10 minutes, talking a bit, and then Nemo dived, dragging Matia with him. We dive in to the water, and I touch the tiara, and I can breathe. Percy puts a bubble around Matia's beak, and we go farther down. Eventually, I see the glowing pearls of the palace. We enter, and Poseidon greets us.

"Hello Percy, and hello Daughter." Poseidon says. "I've been waiting to call someone my daughter for so long."

"BROTHER! ANNABETH!" I hear Tyson bellow, as he runs to us. Yes, runs. Underwater. Physics in Poseidon's palace are strange.

"Tyson!" Both me and Percy yell, and run to hug him.

"Tyson, meet your new sister-in-law!" Percy tells him.

"SISTER!" Tyson screams then hugs me again.

"Hey Tyson. Is Ella here?"

"Yes, she's in her bubble. ELLA! COME MEET MY NEW SISTER!" Tyson calls as he goes to get Ella.

"Percy, Perseus. Slayer of Medusa. Medusa: blessed by Athena. Athena, mother of Annabeth. Annabeth is married. Ella is married to Tyson. Married to the brother of the fiancé of Annabeth. Hello Sister. Sister in Law." Ella rambles a hello from inside her air bubble. [In the female telling of Medusa, Athena gave Medusa protection from men. The version told by men say that she was cursed. I prefer the other version, so deal with it.]

"Hey, sister-in-law." I tell her as I hug her.

"So big guy, married?" Percy asks Tyson with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep, she is pretty, and I love her. Father invited us to dinner too." Tyson replies.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner." I tell Poseidon. We walk into the dining hall that is full of air, and we leave our eagles by the door. Matia, however, leaves for fresh air. We sit down, along with Amphitrite, Triton, Tyson, Ella, and Kymopoleia.

"Everyone! Thank you for joining us, and a special thank you to Kymopoleia for not destroying the palace." Poseidon announces. "We are gathered here today to congratulate my son, Percy, on getting married. His bride it Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Also, Athena and I are now on good terms."

Everyone congratulates me and Percy, and then Poseidon raises his goblet in a toast.

"To to marriage of Tyson and Ella, and Annabeth and Percy, and the end of a millennia long feud!" Poseidon yells. "CHEERS!" everyone yells. We clank our goblets, and drinks get spilled. I see Nectar for the immortals, peanut-soda for Tyson, Big Red for Ella, Blue coke for Percy, and Sprite for me. The plates then show what we chose to eat. The Immortals get some fancy dinner with Ambrosia and Nectar replacements. I get spaghetti and meatballs, Percy has blue spaghetti and steakballs, Ella has a plate of Iris's Microbiotic Jerky, and Tyson has a jar of peanut butter with a large amount of bread. We dig in, and I talk to Tyson and Ella about their plans. They are planning to have a wedding, but a small one inside a library. That's where Ella is the calmest. They ask where Percy and I are getting married, and we say the trident marks of the start of the Poseithena feud. Soon, desert comes, and we all share a cake with gray and blue, saying congratulations. It is delicious, and it changes to the eater's tastes. I love food here. After dinner, Tyson and Ella leave to the library, Poseidon and Triton have to go check on the oceans, and Kym and Amphitrite continue talking. Percy and I slip out, and Percy tells me to get on Nemo. I do, and we start going towards the center of the Atlantic Ocean.

We do twists and turns, meeting some whales, dolphins, and fish. Percy tells me that we are going to the Puerto Rico Trench, to go on a water coaster. We arrive, and we start weaving around the trench. There are tube worms and crabs the size of Nemo. After riding for half an hour, we swim through a large amount of seaweed, and stop at a coral reef. The coral is glowing, and is in the shape of an arch. Percy grabs a stereo from his saddle bag, puts a bubble around it, and starts a song.

"Will you take this dance with me?" Percy asks as he bows.

"Yes." I reply. we start dancing to the tune of All of Me, and then we sit there, watching the fish preform 'Under the Sea'. I laugh at that. We decide to get on Nemo, say bye to Tyson and Ella, then return to camp. Once we reach the surface, I see that Nemo is getting tired, and I call Matia. I press the tiara, and give Nemo the strength to fly back to camp. We make it to camp, and go to Percy's cabin. We go to sleep, but instead of a nice dream, I dream of Tartarus.

We are with Achlys, and Percy is drowning her with her own poison.

"Percy! Stop!" I scream desperately. He turns, and all I see are glowing white eyes. He doesn't stop.

"Annabeth! She tortured me and you. She deserves this." Percy replies in a very not-Percy voice. He makes a rope of poison, and wraps it around her limbs. He then forces a wave of poison down her throat, and kills a goddess. A freakin GODDESS.

I wake up to the Percy shaking me. I turn to him and start to sob.

"It's fine Wise Girl. I would never torture anyone. I would never torture you, a goddess, or anyone unless they hurt you." Percy whispers, trying to calm me down.

"B.B..BB.B...BBB..uu..tt, Percy." I say through sobs. "You did. You choked a goddess."

"I know, and I regret that everyday. I never wanted to hurt you." Percy tells me. "Do you wanna take a walk around?"

"Yes. Let me get some clothes." I say, still shaking.

We get out of the cabin, and start to walk. We reach the beach, and sit in the water, with me in Percy's arms. We talk about our favorite moments together, and watch the sunrise. Once the whole sun is over the horizon, the conch blares.

"Do you want to go to breakfast, or just sit here?" Percy asks me.

"I want to stay here for a bit longer." I reply, still shaking.

"Okay, I'll stay here as long as you want." Percy tells me as he rubs circles on my back.

After a bit, I tell him I'm ready to go to breakfast. We arrive at the pavilion, and no one asks questions. This happens a lot, us being late because of nightmares. I sit down, still a bit uneasy, and start to eat some eggs. Percy sits with me on the edge of the bench, and is still rubbing circles on my back. Piper asks me if I want to train with her, and I say no. That was the first time I dreamt of that moment. It was one of the worst dreams I have ever had. Me and Percy take a magical plate with us, and we go back and sit in the water. We spend all day there, with regular check-ups from 11 and Chiron. After the sun went down, Percy made sand beds using the waves, and we slept there, with me in his arms.

-I SERIOUSLY almost cried when writing the end part. Annabeth, watching her fiancé, kill a goddess out of revenge.

I SERIOUSLY almost cried when writing the end part. Annabeth, watching her fiancé, kill a goddess out of revenge.

Trivia: How many beads does Annabeth have?


	10. The Plans

*time skip a week*

I wake up in Percy's arms, as always, and I watch as he snores on.

"Perce, come on! We need to plan our wedding." I whisper to him, trying to avoid bribing him.

"Ok, just 5 more minutes." he mumbles.

"Okay." I whisper back, and I snuggle back into his arms, and breathe in his salty smell.

Once he gets up, I call the 11 to the beach, and we start to plan the wedding.

"We have decided to have the wedding on the 31st of July, or right in the middle of our birthdays. We are holding it in Athens, where the feud started. We are ending the fight with a marriage. The altar will be right on the marks." I tell the 11.

We plan on what kind of cake, food, music, dresses, themes, and other wedding things. It's already the end of the day by the time we discuss everything.

"Leo, did you catch all that?" I ask Leo.

"Yep. It's all recorded in Festus's memory core." Leo confirms.

"Okay, we will go shopping for the things tomorrow." Percy tells us, and then we all head to bed.

The next morning, we gather together, and call the gods. The gods will be providing a cake, the altar, the officiator (Hera is forbidden from coming to any of the 11's weddings): Hestia, the dance floor, and also the after party. Leo, Jason and Frank are making the decorations, Piper and Hazel are calling for flowers, Will and Nico are making sure the decorators are not killing each other or posing a danger to the wedding, Percy and I are making an invite list, and Reyna is making sure that the eagles will preform, since they listen more to a roman officer. We may, though, cancel the eagles. Thalia is the Maid of Honor, and Grover is the Best Man. The flower person will be Chuck. I know it's supposed to be a little girl, but we don't know any little girls. Chuck is the closet we can get. Blackjack will be the ring bearer

*Le Time Skip a Week*

"Let's go shopping!" Piper yells. She goes to get Argus to drive us.

We arrive at the mall, and the girls go to the wedding dress shop, while the boys go get suits. I tell the helper, Marie, that the theme is blue and gray, along with greek style..

"Okay, we can color some dresses that color, so pick any style. Do you want it fluffy, or slim? Strapless, one shoulder, or two shoulder?" Marie asks.

"Two straps please, and kinda slim." I tell her.

Marie goes to the back, and returns with two dresses.

I step out, and I show the girls.

"OHHHHHHHH!" Piper squeals as a response for both dresses. They liked the second dress better, but I still wanted to keep looking.

"I know this is a one-strap, but I think you may like it." Marie says as she steps out with the 6th dress.

The girls all squeal, and say that that's the one!

I also get a hair piece to go with my tiara, and to hold the trail.

"I love it Marie. Thank you for your help, and also, can we color the gold a different color?" I thank Marie

"Sure dear, what color would you like to change it to?"

"A blue metallic, and it ombres to gray at the bottom. I also have a flower sample, and I can give it to you for the headpiece. It's native to one island, and it can't be found anywhere else." I reply.

"Oh, that will look so good!" Marie says as she types in the request. "What day is your wedding?"

"The 31st of July, this year. In one week." I reply.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. This dress is 10th in line for the coloring. It won't be ready until August 12th." She says sadly. I nod to Piper.

"Oh, that's too bad, Ma'm. Could you possibly put this at the of the waiting list so that it will be done by the 28th? Also, forget that Annabeth was at the bottom of the list." Piper says with charmspeak.

"Oh, good news! Your dress will be done on the 24th! Come by to pick it up that day. Also, bring the flowers tomorrow." Marie says cheerfully. "Oh, now your bridesmaid's turns. Which one is your Maid of Honor?"

"I'll go get her. Her name is Thalia, and her dress with be a slim, two strap dress that is a dark gray. Be right back." I say quickly, then go to the bathroom and Iris Message Thalia to get to the mall ASAP. She arrives a couple minutes later, and then she follows me to the store, grumbling on the way.

When I get there, Piper is in a dress that is pink and blue, and is strapless with a sweetheart neckline.

"OMGS! Pipes! That's Perfect!" I tell her. "Haze, your next." I tell Hazel.

Hazel comes out later in a gold dress, that has two full sleeves, and flower details.

"That. Looks. AMAZING!" I hear Piper yell. I agree with her.

Reyna is next, and she comes out in a purple dress. It looks like her praetor cape, and it matches her perfectly.

Piper freaks out again, and screams.

"Chill Pipes!" I yell at her.

Thalia is next, and she grumbles that she hates girly things.

She comes out in a black dress that matches her personality perfectly: a girl who hates all dress colors but black.

Calypso come out in a soft, orange dress that looks like fire. It is mostly yellow though.

"GUURRRLLL! Your pulling a Katniss Everdeen!" Piper yells, and gets a look of confusion from Calypso.

"Are you sure that you don't want matching bridesmaids dresses?" Marie questions.

"Yes, I like them to show their personalities more than my own." I reply.

We hang the dresses in the van, and go shopping for accessories. I have all of my accessories, so I help them.

Piper gets a blue necklace that features a feather, and gets some body gems I the shape of feathers for her temples and collarbone.

She also gets a bracelet that curls up her arm, that is a mixture of greek styles and flowers.

Hazel gets a simple flower bracelet, and some hair pins.

Reyna gets a bracelet with an eagle on it, and a hairpiece to tie her hair up.

We all head to the van to put our stuff up, and then go find the boys.

I see them in the suit shop, and I see them holding their suits at the checkout line.

Percy has a gray suit with a blue tie and a silver lapel, Jason has a black suit with a pink tie, Frank has a dark red suit with a gold tie, Leo has a bright red suit and a white tie, Will has a yellow suit and a black tie, and Nico has a black suit with a yellow tie. Percy also has the rings.

They check out, and we head to camp.

The cake will be blue and gray, made out of sponge cake that changes to the eater's taste.

The wedding ceremony will be Greek styled instead of the American style.

*TIME SKIP TO THE2 4th*

We wake up, and go to pick up the dress. It looks AMAZING!

We also pick up the headdress, with moonlace flowers instead of the gold replacement. Calypso makes it so that the Moonlace won't die in the time from now to the wedding. We go to camp, hide the dress, and go plan the invites.

Percy and I decided on these people

The gods, but not Hera. Even the gods don't want her to come

All of both camps

Sally and Paul

Fredrick and my brothers

Magnus, Natalie Chase, Blitzen, Hearthstone, Samirah, Amir, and Alex Fierro

Carter and Sadie

Hades will bring Luke, Silenia, and other heroes who died in the wars back for the wedding

Rachel

It's a long list, so the gods will have to provide enough seats. After that, we hang out until the wedding day.

HEY! The wedding is FINALLY going to happen! Sorry about all of the photos, but I think they show the dresses better than I could ever explain.

Trivia: When was Percabeth's first kiss?

Include the book and event that is closest.


	11. Cake To DA FACE

***Le time skip another week***

"Oh, Piper. What if I trip? The sandals really restrict movement." I worry as Piper helps me get my shoes on.

"If you are really worried, Annabeth, here. I have some heels that would look great, and the slipper part allows for more movement." Piper says as she unties the sandals. She goes into her dressing room, and pulls out a pair of heels with myrtle leaves [correct me if I'm wrong] that winds up to my knees. It's not really like they are going to see that much, but it looks really good.

She helps me put that on, then She gives me the white strapless bra, then the dress. After the dress, she sits me down. The Aphrodite cabin has a 'bib for makeup', which is weird. She puts it on, then applies some makeup. I told her to do minimal, so she does. In the end, I have tinted moisturizer, concealer, lip gloss, and eye makeup. She put on a blue-silver-brown ombre, that looks amazing with the dress. I also have my tiara, body gems, bracelet, and the necklace that Percy gave me. I have my hair in two twists that connect in the back, then holds the tule. She puts on the hair accessory, and I am bathed in a silver glow.

Artemis then appears. Piper and I bow, greeting her.

"Hello, Annabeth. Congratulations on your wedding day. I wanted to tell you that I give you my blessing. You own moonlace, and it can be used to give you the look and abilities of a Hunter. You will glow silver, and that signifies the abilities that are present." Artemis tells me.

"Thank you, M'lady." I say with another bow.

"I will see you at your ceremony." Artemis says, then starts to glow. Piper and I avert our eyes as she blasts back to Olympus.

I also have my tiara, bracelet, and necklace that Percy gave me. Hazel, Thalia, Reyna, and Calypso walk in to get ready. I help Thalia, knowing her style, and Calypso. I'm better at minimal makeup, while Piper. is better at enhancing features on a person's face. I take Calypso to get changed first, since Thalia wants to spend as little time as possible

Calypso puts on her red dress, and I giver her some light, red shimmer dust on her arms. She has red, low wedges. I put her hair in her usual, double-tied side ponytail, and stick a moonlace flower in her hair.

Thalia is next, and I give her a pair of black, knee high boots. I don't put any makeup on her, but I do put black shimmer dust on her arms and her shoulder. She already has on her Aegis bracelet, and her silver circlet.

I bring them out, and I see what Piper did to Hazel and Reyna. Hazel has on makeup that brings out the gold in her eyes, along with her gold dress. She has glowing flowers in her hair, which washes her face in a honey-colored glow. She has a red gem necklace with an arrowhead pendant. With her dress, she has simple gray flats.

Reyna has her purple dress with gladiator style sandals, along with a belt to hold a weapon. She has a necklace with a gold eagle with silver and gold feathers, a gold bracelet, and two gems for her temples. She is wearing no makeup, since her personality is fierce. Her hair is put into a half bun, with a gold feather as a hair pin.

It's Piper's turn, and I just help her with her shoes. She lives in Cabin 10, so she can do her own makeup. She come out in her dress, wearing yellow eyeshadow and dark blue mascara. She has her makeup done to perfection to go with her dress. She give me her shoes, which are blue 5-inch heels with laces, and I help her put them on. We do final checks, then we go outside and call the eagles.

Thalia rides with me, and she controls the wind to fly over our bodies to not mess up our hair. We fly all the way to Athens, making sure not to cross paths with the boys, and we land at the tent. The gods have made a tent the size of a cathedral, and the altar stands right in front of the trident marks!

"It's perfect!" I say quietly. "Piper, do you have any waterproof-makeup spray?"

"Yeah, I'll get it. You'll need it." Piper says as she digs through her saddle bag. "Here."

I turn, and I let her spray it on. We go to the dressing room, and we wait for the procession to start. Hazel, Calypso, and Piper go out to make sure everyone is fine with seating. I am on video chat so that I can see, but Percy won't see my dress. I see the gods arrive, and they look so amazing! They are all wearing their signature colors, but what brings me to the edge of tears, is that Athena and Poseidon are wearing each other's colors! They find their seats, then mingle. The actual family side is really small, so we didn't really bother with sorting them to the side. We do sort the campers by cabin, though. That's to prevent inter-cabin fights. After a couple minutes, Fredrick, Magnus, and my side of the family arrives. A bit after that, Sally and Paul come. Everyone is wearing blue, or gray! I'm so nervous about this. The crowd is huge! The campers start to arrive by cabin. They are wearing their camp clothes by request from Percy and I, and then there's Cabin 10. They come, all decked out in pink and gray, or blue and pink.

After about an hour, everyone is here. The bridesmaids go up to the altar, and stand there. I see the boys, and then the video chat stops. They must be getting ready. Piper is the last one to leave, because she has to get the bouquet of Moonlace. I hear Apollo and the Muses start the music, then I hear the bleating of a little saytr, then I hear Hestia say my name. I take a deep breath, and I open the doors to the main hall. I am carrying the bouquet, and I am so nervous. Everyone was watching me, and Hephaestus even had this on the Olympus channel. I kept walking, letting everyone see my dress. I look at my soon-to-be husband, and he has his mouth wide open. I walk up, and whisper to Percy, "Close your mouth. I don't want my husband to swallow any flies." He closes his mouth, and looks at me as Hestia speaks the words for a Greek wedding.

Blackjack walks up with the rings, and Grover, and presents us the rings. Grover takes the rings, and places the rings on mine and Percy's fingers, then takes it off and trades rings. He does this 3 times to symbolize the everlasting marriage. Then, he steps down, back to the boys. Hestia comes up to us, and places a crown with a connecting ribbon on each of our heads. She does the same thing Grover did with the rings, and then lets them stay there. She then tells Percy to make his speech.

"Well, umm. I'm not sure how to explain this with words, but Annabeth is my world. I couldn't live without her, both emotionally and physically." Percy says, and receives a couple chuckles. "I love you, Annabeth, and I promise to never love another woman, but one. Our future daughter. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and share my dying breath with your's. If you leave this world without me, I will never move on. I love you, Annabeth Pallas Chase."

I see some people crying in the crowd.

"So, Annabeth Pallas Chase. Do you take this man to be your everlasting husband, and to love him until the Styx freezes over?" Hestia asks.

My response is, "Yes. I do."

"And you, Perseus Achilles Jackson. Do you take this woman to be your everlasting wife, and to love her until the Styx freezes over?"

"Yes. By all the gods, I do." Percy replies.

"Then, by the power Vestaed [See what I did there?!] in me. I now present to you, Annabeth Pallas Jackson, married to Perseus Achilles Jackson. Their love will be broken when the Styx freezes, and will forever be with each other in Elyseum. You may kiss the bride." Hestia says as she steps back.

We step onto the trident marks, then our lips crash together. All I hear is the blood running through my head, not even noticing the crowd cheering, or Leo bursting into flames. We kiss for a good 30 seconds, then break apart. I throw the flowers, and the Aphrodite Cabin breaks loose. They run, and it's Piper who catches it. No doubt Jason's doing.

We walk down to the dance floor, and everyone follows. We get first dance, then with the Maid of Honor and Best Man. Apollo and the Muses starts to play 'All of Me' by John Legend, and we sway to the music, foreheads touching. We stare into each other's eyes, which are full of only happiness. Once the song is over, I dance with Grover. Percy has to dance with his cousin, who isn't too happy to be dancing. The next song is a simple instrumental slow dance. Grover is congratulating me on getting married, and I thank him. After a couple more slow dances with the whole crowd participating, it's time for the dedication songs.

"First, we would like to thank Thalia and Grover for being there when we were lost and confused. Thalia helped me like a sister, and Grover protected me until today." I announce. "I dedicate 'Life is A Highway' to them."

After they dance for a bit, it's time for the couples of the 11.

"We would like to thank Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque personally, because they helped keep my husband safe." I announce.

"I would like to thank Frank and Hazel too, for keeping me alive until I got to see my beloved, Annabeth." Percy adds on.

"We dedicate the song 'Animals' by Maroon 5 to this couple." We announce at the same time.

After that song, and Frank turning into an owl, it's time for Piper and Jason.

"I would like to thank Jason Grace personally for being my bro on the Argo 2. He was there when I needed a bro to talk to, and also to laugh with." Percy announces.

"I would like to thank Piper McClean for giving me someone like a sister on the Argo 2. She helped me learn how to give into emotions, even when that seemed like a death wish." I add on.

"We dedicate the song 'Firework' by Katy Perry, because they always seemed the least important, but they kept us alive in a lot of situations. They weren't involved in helping us get together, but they helped on the Argo 2 more than I can count."

Next, is Leo and Calypso.

"I dedicate this song to Leo Valdez as a thanks for being one of the most important people on the Argo 2. Without him, there wouldn't be an Argo 2." I say.

"I thank Calypso, for forgiving me. I thought the gods would listen, but they didn't. I'm sorry that I left you, and didn't take sure that you were free. Thank you for forgiving me." Percy tells Calypso.

"We dedicate 'My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark' by Fall Out Boy to the Caleo couple. Everyone, STAND BACK. Gods, please put a fireproof barrier around the mortals." Percy announces.

The gods do that, just as Leo steps on the dance floor with Calypso. He bursts into flames so many times, I'm surprised he didn't blow anything up or set anything on fire.

Next is Reyna, and she steps up along with Camp Jupiter.

"We thank Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano for giving the Greeks a chance to be at peace." We announce.

"We dedicate 'Titanium' by David Guetta to Reyna and her Camp." Percy announces. The song starts to play, and everyone is dancing to the beat.

Next, is what everyone's been waiting for, Will and Nico.

"I would like to thank Will Solace for the times where I had a severe injury, and only he could heal it." I announce, and he steps on the dance floor.

"I would like to thank Nico for not hating me, not holding a grudge, or killing me for Bianca di Angelo. We will name our first daughter in her honor." Percy announces. Nico steps on the dance floor, almost crying from that statement.

"We would like to dedicate the song ' You Are My Sunshine" to Will Solace and Nico di Angelo." We declare, and then Nico turns as red as a pomegranate.

"We would like to dedicate this next song to all of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. For truly becoming heroes." I declare, as Percy and I step onto the dance floor with both camps. Centuries by Fall Out Boy starts to play, and everyone is singing. I swear, even Nico and Will are screaming the lyrics. As the song ends, I see them kiss.

"We dedicate this song to the immortals attending. Sure, they gave us crappy lives full of quests, but we would of never met without them."

Immortals by Fall Out Boy starts to play, and the gods are dancing their immortal hearts out.

"Now, who wants cake?!" Percy screams. "No, Blackjack. Not donuts. Cake."

Everyone laughs at that.

A giant cake is rolled in. It has the story of our life on it. From the first year, to now. They left out Tartarus, thank the gods. It mainly shows our couple-moments, starting with me telling Percy he drools. Then, our first kiss. After that, Percy showing me his Achilles Spot. It goes on and on, until the cake topper shows us on the trident marks kissing. We go to cut the cake, and Percy guides my dagger into the first cut. Once the piece is out, I throw it onto Percy's face. He does the same with the next piece. We stop, then we start to hand out the cakes. When I eat it, I taste blue chocolate pecan cake. Percy says his tastes like blue chocolate cake. We laugh and mingle for the next 3 hours, and then we all go home. I ride on Nemo with Percy, and we head to camp. On the flight there, we just keep talking. I get my first look at the rings. It's an owl, with the inscription: 'Μέχρι την πεθαμένη αναπνοή μας..' It meant, 'Until our dying breath.'

I absolutely LOVED writing the wedding!

RIDDIKULUS SHOUTOUTS TO MY FRIENDS WHO HELPED ME WRITE THIS!

Trivia:

How is Magnus Chase related to Annabeth?


	12. New Quest NOT IT!

*Time Skip two weeks*

"Wise Girl, wake up!" I hear Percy scream.

I am falling. I am falling for hours on end. I can smell the sulfur. I can hear the pit growling.

 _You will die a most painful death in the pit. Those who die in the pit, never go anywhere._ I hear in my head.

I can taste the blood from landing on the cliff. I can't see anything but red.

"Percy? PERCY!" I scream. I can't feel him. I am all alone.

"PERCY! WHERE ARE YOU!" I yell desperately.

I am shaken awake, to see my husband's green eyes, crying. Percy is crying, and holding me close.

"I was f..ff.. falling, a..a..nd I was al..lone." I say between shudders and sobs.

"It's okay Wise Girl. It's okay. We are on hard ground, out of the Pit, in each other's arms." Percy says as he tries to calm me down. "Do you want to go sit at the beach, or just lie in bed?"

"Let's go to the beach." I whisper back.

"Okay. Do you want to go to breakfast? I can have Grover bring us the plates and cups." Percy asks me as he helps me up. "Let me get changed, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

After he gets out, I get changed while he goes and gets the plates and cups.

"You ready Annabeth?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

I walk outside, and it's still just sunrise. It's dark enough that I am not blinded, but light enough to reassure me that there is light. We walk to the beach, just as the conch blares.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you." Percy whispers as we eat.

"What?" I ask.

"Our honeymoon. You really think I wouldn't plan it?"

"Really? That's cool. Where?" I say, getting a bit better.

"In Bora Bora. We can stay in a cabana-cabin thing, and we are surrounded by water. It's beautiful, and you will love it."

"Cool! When?"

"In about a month. The gods have funded it." Percy replies, picking up the plates as we finish eating. "We will be there for two weeks."

"I can't wait Seaweed Brain." I say as I lean over an kiss him. "Let's go train. I need to let out some steam."

"Okay, wanna race?"

"Yes. THREE. TWO. ONE. GO!" I yell, and then give him a head start. Once I see him turn the corner, I summon Nico's abilities, and shadow-travel to the arena. I get tired instantly, so I summon some water from the bracelet to give me some strength. I hear footsteps, and I draw my dagger, and hide. I put on my cap as Percy enters. I sneak up behind him, and I grab him and judo flip him. I press him down with my knee, then press my dagger up to his neck.

"I win Jackson." I say as I help him up. Percy then tackles me, and does the same.

" _I_ win, Jackson." He says with a chuckle. "Gods, I love calling you that."

I laugh at him, then sit up to kiss him. When we break apart, breakfast is over.

"Come on Perce, Chiron needs us." I say, getting up. "Truce?"

"Truce."

When we get to the Big House, we see Chiron and two twins.

"Hello Percy and Annabeth. These are new campers. Their names are Onyx and Amythest. Percy, can you show them the orientation film? Annabeth, a word please?" Chiron states as Onyx and Amethyst wave hi.

"Come on kids." Percy says as he walks to the orientation room in the Big House.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" I ask Chiron.

"I need to tell you that the new twins are very very powerful. Possibly more powerful than Percy. They emit an aura of a demigod-turned-god." Chiron says as his horse half paces.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?"

"We are going to take them in, and train them harder than even Percy and you. I'm not sure what we are going to do about the cabin situation, but they can stay with Hermes." Chiron replies. "Go show them around."

"Okay."

I get out, just as the kids emerge from the movie room.

"Hey Perce. Hello Onyx and Amethyst. I am Annabeth Jackson. Daughter of Athena." I introduce myself. I notice that both of them have grey eyes, an Athena trait.

"Wait, how come you share a last name but not a parent?" Onyx questions.

"We got married a week ago." I answer.

"Oh, congrats." Amethyst tells us.

"Thanks. Let's take a walk. Do you know both parents?" I ask, to start deducing cabin choices.

"No. The first memory we have is us in the woods, being protected by a man. We thought he had one eye, but then we saw that we were seeing things wrong. When we were old enough, we went to school. Somehow, without paying. We got kicked out of every school, until 6th grade. Here we are, at 11 years old." Onyx sums up.

I turn to Percy, "Only Artemis can control animals like that, or Lupa. But she's Roman, and the kids are Greek."

"I know, they seem powerful." Percy tells me.

"Okay, so these are the cabins. Gods on the left, Goddesses on the Right. Yo will be played in the Hermes cabin for now. Over there are the training areas, over there are the strawberry fields, and ..." I say, pointing to each spot in camp. I've done these so much, my mind starts to wander to our honeymoon. I couldn't wait!

*TIME SKIP A WEEK*

The twins are becoming accustomed to camp life, but still unclaimed. At the bonfire, Rachel announces that there is a new prophecy.

"Oh Percy, what if we are it?!" I asks him, tears forming. "We haven't even had our honeymoon."

"I know, but if we are it, we WILL get through it. I won't leave your side at all." Percy says, rubbing circles on my back.

"CAMPERS! We have a new prophecy. Rachel, please come up." Chiron announces, making everyone going silent and look at us.

 _Two of all gods, shall reach the cradle of the dogs._

 _Two will change, and turn against those they call home._

 _Two will turn to others, and live to their twenties._

 _Two will die, by the hand of their makers._

Rachel finishes, then collapses. Two kids bring her to the corner to recover.

"Campers. That is the new prophecy. There is no reason for two of each cabin to go, since the standard is threes. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, please come down to help explain." Chiron yells across the auditorium.

"It says two of all gods, which means that two people have been created by all of the gods." I declare.

"And 'Two will change, and turn against those they call home' can't be good if they are in Camp Half-Blood. It can't be Romans either. So that means monsters, Titans, or giants." Percy deduces.

"We were raised by a man. We thought we saw him with one eye. That was once though, and we were both dizzy with sickness." Onyx stands up.

"We always attracted monsters when we realized that they exist." Amethyst adds on.

"But, you weren't born from all of the gods, were you?" someone shouts from the crowd.

"All of us aren't sure, but these demigods have a powerful aura." Chiron answers. "GODS OF OLYMPUS. PLEASE CLAIM YOUR TWINS!" Chiron yells as he looks up to the sky.

All of a sudden, Onyx is bathed in a rainbow of colors, and the same goes for Amethyst. Onyx has a lightning bolt, a trident, a bone, a wing, a blazing hammer, the sun, and a spear over his head. Amethyst has a moon, a feather, two torches crossed, a rainbow, and is changed into a spectrum-colored dress. She has perfect makeup on, and a crown on her head.

Chiron is speechless. The gods then zap into existence, and then we all bow.

"Hello dear children and heroes. These twins are an experiment. We have created children, descended from all of the gods, except for Dionysus and Demeter. Amethyst has the powers and traits of the goddesses, and Onyx has the traits of the gods. They are very powerful, but they attract many monsters." Athena says. " We were trying to see what would happen if we made children with all of the traits of Olympus."

"Amethyst has Athena has her main parent, while Onyx has Ares as his main parent. Place them in those cabins." Zeus booms.

"As you wish, my lords." Chiron says with a bow. The gods glow, then we all turn to avoid being vaporized.

"A quest is needed. A quest to the Wolf House, the home to the wolf goddess, Lupa. The twins are the leaders, and we need one more." Chiron announces, scanning the crowd.

"I'll go." I hear from the crowd. We all turn to the voice to see Nyssa.

"I have been waiting to go on a quest since my bro, Leo, went. I can build things that are helpful. I know the way to the Wolf House."

"It's settled. Amethyst, Onyx, and Nyssa will travel to the Wolf House." Chiron announces.

Soz, my prophecies suck. They are worse than Hera. Don't kill me.

MAJOR thanks to wi_se_gi_rl for doing a crossover with this book and hers. Check out: The Perfect Thought.

Onyx and Amethyst are her characters, and so is the idea that the gods created twins together. I changed the story a bit, like the experiment thing, and other things. (Wattpad)

Trivia: Who is Perseus, and what did he do? The original. Only needs one event.


	13. Percy Gets Beat! (For A Moment)

Shoutout to wi_se_gi_rl for doing a crossover with me!

"Oh, thank the gods Percy. We aren't getting thrown into another prophecy." I say, relieved.

"Yeah, but we have to train them and give them advice. Might as well get nice and tired for our honeymoon." Percy tells me as he walks over to Onyx and Amethyst. "Hey again, we are going to help train you and prepare you for your quest. Did Chiron tell you when you have to leave?"

"About two weeks." Amethyst says with a bit of sadness in her voice. I don't blame her, once you get called out by the Oracle, you life is crazy.

"Okay, so head to your cabins and get settled. Meet us at breakfast, and we will train you afterwards. Get some sleep." I tell them. "Percy will take you to Cabin 5, and I will show you to Cabin 6." I say, gesturing to Onyx and Amethyst, respectively. As I am walking to the cabin, I start to think of the training exercises needed for them. My thoughts are then interrupted by a question.

"So, Annabeth. How do these cabin thing work again?" Amethyst questions.

"Well, you are claimed by your gold parent, or parents in your case, and then you move into that cabin with your half-siblings. Head counselors of a cabin are chosen by age or experience with quests. I am the head camper of Cabin 6, but Malcolm is usually in charge since I don't sleep there." I answer.

"Why not? Sorry if I'm being intrusive, but I don't understand. Why don't you sleep with your siblings?"

"Half-siblings." I correct her, out of habit. "I don't sleep there for two reasons. One: Percy is my husband as of 2 weeks ago. Two: both of us have terrible PTSD, and we are the only ones able to help each other." I say, getting quiet on the second reason. Luckily, Amethyst doesn't pry. "Here we are. Go in, and Malcolm will give you a bed." I say, then I call Malcolm to bring her in.

"Night sis." Amethyst calls to me.

"Good night to you too." I call back as I head to Cabin 3. Percy is on his way there, then he sees me and walks with me.

"Hey Wise Girl." He says as he catches up to me.

"Hey. How do you want to train them?" I ask, immediately taking charge of the task at hand.

"Um, I was think that you would train them in knowledge and testing different weapons with them. I would spar with you against them, and help them know what they can do in terms of abilities." Percy answers.

"Okay. How about both of us teach them after breakfast, then introduce the weapons. After lunch, spar and test their abilities." I suggest.

"Sounds good, Mrs. Jackson." Percy says, pretending he's a student.

"Oh shut it Seaweed Brain." I slap him lightly over the head.

"Ow. Principal! Teacher Jackson hit me!" Percy teases.

I laugh at him, and drag him to his cabin. We get ready for bed, and then climb in together.

"Good night Wise Girl." Percy whispers, facing me.

"Good night Seaweed Brain." I whisper back. As I am closing my eyes, I see his eyes one last time, before I slip away into sleep. I open my eyes to Half-Blood Hill. A cyclops is chasing me, Thalia, and Grover. We are running, then Grover slips. I run to help him, and Thalia stays behind.

"GO! I'll hold them off." Thalia yells at us.

"Thals! NO! They'll kill you!" I scream at her. I stand there, and watch my friend get hit by a cyclops. I see her last breath, and then she stops.

"You have failed me, Annabeth Chase. You will die a most painful death." I hear the cyclops say, in a perfect imitation of the Pit. I watch Thalia, as the cyclops walk away, and wait for the tree to grow. It doesn't. I run to her, and I see her starting to dissolve into dust.

"Thalia! No! Don't die!" I yell helplessly.

"Come on! Annabeth, we need to get to camp!" I hear Grover yell. I stay put, and hold my best friend. I feel a yank on my arms, and I am dragged away. I then hear Percy screaming. My eyes fly open, and I turn to Percy. He is stuck in the Pit, I can tell.

"BOB! DAMASEN! NO! YOU'LL DIE! YOU CAN'T!" Percy screams as he writhes in bed.

"PERCY! IT'S JUST A DREAM! WAKE UP!" I scream desperately. He won't wake up. "PERCY! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I sob, then I pick up my tiara, bracelet, and phone. I slip on my bracelet and tiara, then call Piper to get over here. I summon the powers of Percy, and try to calm him down using water. Piper's charmspeak powers don't transfer well to me, but Percy responds to water. He has to calm down.

"Percy! Please!" I say, starting to break down. The door bursts open, and Piper runs in.

"TELL HIM TO WAKE UP PIPER! PLEASE!" I desperately ask Piper.

"WAKE UP!" Piper screams with all her powers channeled into that command. I immediately feel one hundred times more awake, able to take in this horrible scene.

Percy bolts upright, and starts to sob even harder than before. I put away the water, and I grab Percy and wrap him in my arms. I rock him back in forth, trying to sooth him.

"It's okay Percy. We are forever out of the Pit. It's okay. It's okay." I say, trying to calm the both of us down.

"B..b.b..ob. D..d...damasen. Th..they d..died." Percy says as sob wrack through his body.

"I know. But they will reform. They will come back." I whisper.

After an hour of sitting there, the conch blares.

"Come on Perce, we have to train today. Come on, eating will make you feel better." I coax Percy out of bed, and then go get changed. I come out to see Percy sitting on the bed in his camp clothes. I kneel on the floor, and look up at his broken, green eyes.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson. It's okay. You need to believe that Bob and Damasen will reform. Not just in the Pit, but in the real world. You WILL see them again outside of the Pit." I tell him firmly, trying to break through his dream.

His eyes light up a bit, and he replies, "What did I say about my name?"

I chuckle, "Come on. We have to get going."

We get to the pavilion, and no one approaches us except for the 11, Tyson, and Ella.

"Brother!" Tyson yells, and hugs Percy. Thankfully, Percy hugs back.

"Hey big guy." Percy greets him.

"Sister!" Tyson yells, then smothers me in his arms.

"Hey brother." I greet him back.

"Greetings. Greetings: hello. Hello Sister. Hello brother. Hello family. Family: group of people related. Related: connected in a way through family members." Ella rambles, which is her form of a greeting.

"Hey sis." Percy and I say. We sit down, and Percy leans into me.

I wrap my arm around him, and start to eat. No surprise, Percy eats blue pancakes, or his comfort food. One we finish eating, we find the twins, and show them the library in the Athena cabin. We teach them about monsters, titans, giants, gods, spirits, heroes, and demigods. After that, we head over to the forges and show them the weapons. By lunch time, we learn that Onyx is skilled with two machetes. His secondary weapon is a dagger. Amethyst is better with a bow and arrow. Her secondary weapon is a curved sword, similar to Nico's. [Illistrations of his sword show a standard straight sword. I always imagined it as a sword that curves up at the end, and forks a bit at the tip.] I tell Thalia and Nico to help Amethyst, and Katie and I will help Onyx. Percy will be attacking randomly, to test their reflexes.

When Thalia and Nico go to the archery range with Amethyst, I spar with Katie to show Onyx how to defend and attack with two blades. I then show him how to deal with a dagger. He switches back to his machetes, and attacks me. I look behind him, and I see Percy.

"Onyx, be ready. In 3, 2, 1." I say, then slip on my cap of invisibility. Onyx whirls around in a tornado of metal. His two machete instantly clang against Riptide, and Onyx goes on the attack. Onyx is a blur of metal, and Percy is parrying his attacks. He summons water from my braelet, and creates a shield to catch his breath. I take off my cap, and step into battle. Onyx, being part-son of Poseidon, makes Percy drop his shield. That move, however, drains his energy. He collapses, and then Percy wraps him in a blanket of water. Onyx doesn't get wet, and he starts to stir.

"I guess we just found out who his second main parent is. Poseidon." I tell Percy. Percy lifts the water bubble with Onyx inside, and goes to check on Amethyst. I follow him, and tell him that we should surprise attack amethyst.

We get to the archery range to see Amethyst shooting moving targets that Thalia is throwing at her. Nico is also creating clouds of darkness over her. Percy enters the dark area, and stiffens. Onyx drops, and I catch him and set him down.

"Percy. Focus on my voice. You are not in the dark, that's just a training exercise. Focus on me Percy." I tell him sternly, drawing on a bit of charmspeak from Piper. Percy snaps out of it, and looks at me.

"Okay, as long as we are together." Percy whispers.

I motion to Thalia, and she tells Nico to let light through. I put on my invisibility cap, and hold Percy's hand. We sneak up to Amethyst, and Percy lets her hear the small Shink of metal. She whips around and aims and arrow at Percy. I let go, and Percy runs on the offense. Amethyst shoots her arrow, and Percy slices it out of the air. She drops her bow and quiver, then brings out her sword. She starts to duel with Percy, and I join in. We don't go easy on her. She manages to pin me down, and outs her sword in the finishing position. I leave the battle, and she turns to face Percy. She starts to strike in an erratic pattern. That catches Percy off guard, and he is forced onto defense. She manages to swipe Riptide away, and quickly pulls a 'Black Widow'. She jumps, wrap her legs around Percy's neck, and uses her momentum to swing him around, then flip him over. She straddles him, and puts her sword into the finishes position. Percy then whips out Riptide, sine it returned to his pocket, and pushes her off, and pushes her into a position of defeat, with his sword behind her head and her sword on her neck.

"Wow. That was amazing Amethyst!" I congratulate her as Percy gives her sword back. "You managed to push Percy into a draft position, even if it was for a moment."

"Thanks." She replies, then goes to check on Onyx. Onyx is now sitting up, holding his head. Percy goes to him, then gives him some water to help bring his energy back.

I notice that Amethyst is able to use the water to heal herself, but not as much as Onyx. I guess they share abilities from their parents. We head to dinner, and sit at our own tables, except for the 11 and Ella. We sit at Table 3, and talk about our day.

MAJOR THANKS TO wi_se_gi_rl on Wattpad for doing a crossover with me. There is nothing on her side, but she let me add in Onyx and Amythest. Definitely go check out her side of the story!

Trivia: What is the first thing someone says when Piper gets claimed, and who says it? (Not counting Chiron)


	14. Bye Bye!

Again, big shout out to wi_se_gi_rl for doing a crossover with me, this is the last chapter where her characters appear. The rest will be run by other people, meaning Annabeth and Percy won't be involved with the prophecy at all after this.

*Time skip 2 weeks*

"Amethyst! WAKE UP! Quest is today." I whisper-yell at Amethyst. It was the day that they would be leaving. They seemed to be just getting used to life at CHB, except Nyssa. She has been here for a lot longer.

"I'm up!" Amethyst yells back. "Gods, can't I just sleep in for the one day I'm not training?" I hear her mumble. I tell Malcolm to do final checks, while I go meet Percy, who is getting Onyx up.

I arrive at cabin 5, and Percy is right outside the cabin, scared to go in. No doubt, he doesn't know where the landmines are.

"Ugh. CLARRISE! DEACTIVATE YOUR MINE FOR A BIT!" I scream into the cabin door.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" I hear Clarrise scream back.

"Fine, let the camp be destroyed." I say, turning around. I then hear a beep, and I know it's safe to go in. I walk in, and I see Onyx already awake.

"Come on Onyx, it's quest day." I tell him. "Meet me at the pavilion as soon as you are ready. You will get a fast breakfast."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay." Onyx replies with a yawn.

After we set Nyssa, Onyx, and Amethyst on their quest, we decide to go meet up with the 11. Everyone will meet us on the beach, and then we will decide what to do.

Once everyone is here, and not in flames, we sit down on sand thrones Leo made.

*Time Skip to the day before honeymoon*

 _I am dreaming. I am dreaming. I am dreaming._ I repeat to myself, as I run across the obsidian beach. This feels too real to be a dream though. I look around, and I see no one but Titans.

"PERCY! WHERE ARE YOU!" I scream as I get to the purple doors.

"Stay back!" I scream, my voice wavering some.

"Oh, the little slayer of Kelli wants us to stay back!" I hear an empousa hiss at me. Tammi.

I touch my bracelet to get my dagger, but I don't have it. I touch the tiara, but I don't have that either. I whip out my drakon-bone sword, and take a swipe at Tammi just as she lunges towards me. I slice her into gold dust, but I don't attack the titans. They are bound by ancient law to not attack unless attacked directly. Tammi was an exception, since she attacked first.

"Ooooh, little blondie sliced a comrade to death! Does this mean we can attack?" Prophyrion teases, obvisously trying to get under my skin.

"No." I say firmly, trying to not let my voice quiver. "You may not. Your empousa attacked first. And my name is NOT. BLONDIE."

"Oh, watch out ladies and gentlemen, little blondie's feisty!" Prophrion says with a laugh. The whole army laughs, looking down on me. My hand twitches under stress, and the titans see it.

"Oh, is she about to attack us? Her sword arm moved. I will take that as a yes!" He booms, and then charges towards me. I jump out of the way, rolling across a field of obsidian shards. I yelp in pain as one hits my ankle, which is starting to hurt again from the fall. I stumble, and then I feel a load on my back. A titan has caught up, and is crushing me. I scream in pain, hoping that this is a dream. I bolt upwards, and I hear another scream.

"ANNABETH! NOO! I. Will. KILL. YOU!" I hear Percy scream as he writhes and swings his arms in bed.

"PERCY! IT'S JUST A DREAM! WAKE UP!" I cry. I get up, and get the tiara and bracelet. As I sob, I summon water to lift Percy into the Poseidon fish tank. I dump him in, and he starts screaming in the water. He is now running for his life in the water. I try to use Piper's powers, "WAKE UP!" It doesn't work. I use Frank's power to race to Cabin 10, and beg for Piper to help me. She gets on my back as I turn into a horse. I carry her to the Cabin, and try to infiltrate Percy's dreams as a horse. I can't. I turn back to a human, and nod to Piper.

"WAKE UP!" She shrieks, and then I see Percy jolt awake. I press my hand to the glass, and I stare into his eyes. He looks broken, more than after any other dream. I summon Percy's powers, and I use the water to lift him out. I also use some on me to replenish my energy. I set him down on the bed, and he is too distraught to even dry himself off, so I do it. I sit on the bed, and hold his hands. Now that he isn't in the tank, I can see the torrent of tears raining onto the sheets. He isn't talking, but his eyes say it all: he feels absolutely broken after the dream. I could tell he saw me dying in his dream. I don't even try to talk to him. I just hold him in my arms, ignoring the breakfast horn. His flood of tears continue for about 2 hours, until the bed might as well be a waterbed, and he is all dried out. He is still not talking, or focusing on anything. I can hear him try to breath my smell in to reassure himself, but he can't.

"Annie," He says after another 30 minutes. "I saw you die." He says as his voice cracks.

"I know, but I am alive. I am holding you in my arms right now, and I won't ever leave you." I whisper, rubbing circles on his back. I decide to leave the water since it calms him some.

"Let's go to lunch. I want some blue waffles." He whispers back.

"Okay, go get changed. I will take care of the bed. He drags himself out of bed, still silent. I get up, and draw the water out of the bed. I dump the water into the tank, and then get my clothes to get changed. When I'm done, I just sit and wait for Percy. When he comes out, he looks more like himself: brighter green eyes, a CHB shirt, and a pair of blue shorts.

"I see the camp shirt can be therapeutical." I tease, seeing his eyes that are now brighter.

He doesn't answer, but I can see a small twinkle in his eyes. I get up and join him, and we walk out to lunch. When we get there, he perks up when he sees the amount of blue waffles Piper got him.

"I thought you might enjoy this after... you know." Piper says as she gives Percy his waffles. Percy isn't even listening, and just simply grabs the plate and sits with his precious blue lunch. I sit next to him, and he covers his waffles protectively with a water shield. Once he is down to his last waffle, he stuffs it in his mouth and drinks straight from his shield. I do the same, and our lips touch. We kiss, and I can taste the blue food coloring. I return to eating, and he simply puts his arm around me and sits with me.

After we eat, we go to pack for the honeymoon.

HEY! I'm back from camp! In a couple days though, I will be back on da move! I will be writing on the plane, and also when my fam is at the play. This is a bit shorter than usual, since I have about 2000 words per chapter. This is half that, and I am losing ideas of what is next to come. VOTE:

On vacay:

Date? Dinner? A week at a time, or an end summary? Outfits are fancy, or casual? Swimming experience?

After:

Jasper, Gruniper, Frazel, Caleo, or SOLANGELO wedding next, and when?

Dates?

first time going to the movies?

Nightmare ideas?

Olympus?

Poseidon's palace?

Other couple's proposal and how?

Thanks! Just write the answers, you don't have to answer every single one if you don't want to, but it would be appreciated! They may be added into one of my future stories!

(‿◠)✌

P.S: Trivia: Who is Quintus?


	15. Boa Boa?

"PERCY! IT'S TIME! GET UP!" I scream from the shower, remembering that Percy doesn't exactly wake up all that easily.

"mmm. Annniiiiieeee" I hear Percy grumble in response. I then hear a thud on the floor.

"What was that?" I ask as I get out of the shower.

"The blanket fell off the bed."

"That was too heavy for a blanket."

"I was in it." Percy replies sheepishly.

"Okay, well, take a shower. You will have to be calm. We can't fly by pegasus or boat, so that leaves plane." I say, bracing myself for a wave of panic from a certain son of Poseidon. I got it.

"WHAT?!" Percy shrieks in a tone higher than any girls from Cabin 10.

"Percy, Uncle wouldn't shoot us out of the sky. He is making the flight go smooth for our honeymoon." I say, reassuring him.

"Fine. I'll be out in a minute." Percy mumbles, with a couple other curse words, directed at the locals for not having a boat to take. I chuckle as I do a final check of our duffles. As Percy said, he was out in a minute. His windswept hair was as perfect as it could be, and he was wearing a green shirt under his blue Goode hoodie with a pair of kakis. I just wanted to kiss him, so I did. We some how ended up on the bed, and I was on top of him. We kissed for what seemed like hours, and as I was about to take off his hoodie, Leo burst into the cabin.

"Hey AHHHH! Didn't know you two were doing anything!" Leo screams as he slams the door almost as soon as he opened it. I look back at Percy, and we get up. I have my duffle and laptop bag, and he has his things. Since we are staying for 2 weeks, I got Lou Ellen to make the amount of space in a duffle almost 3 times as big. We exit the cabin, and I glare at Leo to not make fun of us, and he gets the message. We walk to the pavilion to eat a last breakfast before our flight. Percy grabs his breakfast and puts some into the fire, then the 11 of us gather at Percy's table to say bye. We go to Thalia's old tree, and Argus is waiting there with the camp van. We get in, and we head to the Manhattan airport. It's about 1 hour away from camp, so we talk and kiss. After an hour drive, we get to the airport and Argus shows us where the terminal is. Once we get thorough security, it's lunch time. When we get there, so we go to Panda Express. Percy, being Percy, brought a thing of blue food coloring. It is an unlimited-space container, so he can use as much as he packed.

"Oh Percy, what are we going to do about, you know..." I say, nodding my head towards my food, then the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, BRB." Percy replies as he gets up. Yes, he said 'BRB'. "Oh, can I have 5 dollars?"

"Sure." I say as I hand him 5 dollars. He returns a couple minutes later with a Bic Lighter.

"I didn't even know those were allowed on the flight!" I exclaim.

"Yep, here." Percy says as he lights it. We quickly light a napkin on fire, burn our food, then extinguish it. We do it so fast, that the fire alarm doesn't go off, luckily. We go sit at our terminal, and find a couple seats. Percy has his phone out, and I have Daedalus's Laptop out. I give him Wifi, then he starts a youtube channel. He names it, wait for it (Cue drum roll)... The SassGods. He starts blogging, and says that Leo and Jason are his co-stars, but they aren't here right now.

"Say Hi Annie!" He says cheerfully, and then shows me.

I wave, then say, "I will judo flip you if you call me Annie on camera again."

"Okay. So! we are sitting in the Manhattan airport, terminal 32B [IDK if that's how they are named]. We are on our honeymoon, headed tooooo... Drumroll please... BOA BOA!" Percy shrieks that last word, then I hush him as people turn to look at us.

"Seaweed Brain, it's BorA BorA. Not Boa Boa." I say, treating him like a baby.

"Okay Wise Girl. BRB guys! Time to board!" Percy says, with a look of fear on his face.

We get up, and as we step onto the loading area, he starts to hyperventilate. His eyes turn wild in fear as we walk forward. He stiffens as we turn the corner to see the airplane.

"Perce, it's okay. Here, go Iris-Message Zeus in the bathroom. Take this too." I say as we sit down. I give him a drachma and a stick. The stick has been enchanted to silence an area. He takes it, and walks to the bathroom. He returns a couple minutes later, looking tired. Once he sits down, he passes out. I take out the ball, and I put it on the floor. That enhances the mist, so it will look like we are talking on the phone to my mother. I really take a water bottle, use Percy's power, and Iris-message Zeus.

"Lord Zeus." I greet with a nod of my head.

"Hello Annabeth. I guess you are checking up on Percy's worry?"

"Yes, is there a way to block our nightmares?"

"Yes, I will make sure that you two will have a dreamless sleep. Enjoy your flight." Zeus says as he sweeps his hand through the message. I look at Percy, and he has a smile on his face as he sleeps. I pick up his phone, and show him sleeping. I then take the enchanted ball off the floor and put it up. The flight attendants go around to do the safety checks and demonstrations. I fasten Percy's seatbelt, and then mine. I pop in a piece of gum, and start working on my Laptop as we get to optimal flight height. The flight was pretty uneventful, so I fall asleep. I wake up to us landing. I look to my right, and I see Percy still drooling. I wipe that up with Percy's powers, and I wake him up.

"Oh, are we here already? I just got back from the bathroom though." Percy says in confusion.

"Thank Zeus for that." I reply, along with a faint rumble in the distance.

"Okay, thanks Uncle." Percy says as we stand up to get off the plane. Once we are in the airport, we find the car rentals. The cars are apparently reserved for families, so we grab a motorcycle with an area for bags. I covert my laptop bag into a backpack thing, then I use the carabiners to fasten the duffles inside the saddle-bag thingys. I get on behind Percy, and we set off to the resort.

We turn to a beach, then across the sand until we are in the middle of nowhere. After another minute, we see a resort in the distance.

"Wow! They really meant it's very peaceful and remote!" I shout into the wind.

We finally arrive, and our motorcycle is almost out of gas. In the parking lot, we see a lot of motorcycles and four-wheelers. We go to check in, and they give us keys to a golf cart. I drive this time, and we go to the end of a board walk to see our Cabana/cabin. It is flippin AWESOME! It has a nice living area with a TV, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a kind sized bed. This place was pretty much made for honeymoons. There is also a patio outside, with a small shower and stairs that enter the bright, blue lagoon. We set our stuff down in the bedroom, then get our swimsuits on. We jump into the lagoon, and sit at the bottom, looking at the coral reef. By the time we get out, it's pretty much midnight. We forgot about the time difference. We climb into bed, and snuggle into each other's arms.

YEY! THEY ARE IN BORA BORA! I srsly have no idea what it's like, where it is, or how everything works there. So, plz excuse the EXTREME potholes in the actuality of Bora Bora. I got inspiration from Laurdiy and Alex Wassabi's trip. It looked like paradise, so I am changing it to paradise for Percabeth.

This chapter is on the shorter side, but I didn't want everything to be at once.

Trivia:

How did Bianca die? *Sniffle from the topic*

ƪ( ˘⌣˘ )┐ ƪ( ˘⌣˘ )ʃ ┌( ˘⌣˘ )ʃ


	16. HONEYMOON

"Perrrrccccyyyyy." I moan, shaking him awake.

"Annnnniiiiieeee." He moans in response. "It's our honeymoon, stay a bit."

"Fine Seaweed Brain." I mumble, then crawl back into his arms.

After half an hour, we get out of bed. We don't even get dressed. We jump into the lagoon, and we swim for a bit. Afterwards, it is already lunch time. We head to the kitchen and decide that we should spend today fighting off the jet lag. I get thrown into the lagoon again, and we just sit there at the bottom of the reef. We get swarmed by fish, and then Percy gets bombarded by sharks. A couple dolphins come say hi to me since I was blessed by their lord. We get back in bed once it turns dark, then go to sleep.

"Wake up Wise Girl!" I get shaken awake, and I look up at my husband.

"Percy! What?!" I ask why I was rudely awoken from my sleep.

"It's our official first day! I already booked two four-wheelers for the day! I heard that there is an oasis in the middle of the jungle!" Percy says, almost bouncing off the walls.

"Okay Kelpy! You're almost as bad as Leo! I'll go get dressed."I say as I practically get carried to the porch, and then I get dumped into the lagoon. I am not wearing my tiara, so my pajamas are soaked. I surface, and I scream at Percy. I swim to the dock, and I grab a towel. I run into the room and grab my tiara to dry myself off. I get changed into some shorts and a camo tank top. I pack my Aztecs-patterned swimsuit, bug spray, some food, and some ambrosia/nectar. I put on my tiara in headband form and my bracelet. I am wearing my camp necklace today too. I learned how to convert the tiara into a headband, and it looks just as good but more durable.

I go outside of the Cabana, and meet Percy at the golf cart. I climb in the passenger seat and give Percy a quick kiss. He drives us to the section of the resort with the four-wheelers. We check two out and head off on the path.

After half an hour of driving, we reach a pond with a beautiful waterfall! I see some Grecian inscriptions in the rock, but they don't make any sense. I change into my swimsuit and jump in with Percy. The pond is a lot deeper than it looks, so we go down to explore it. There isn't much, but there is a great rock that acts like a seat. Percy makes an air bubble while I go to the surface and grab my bag. I swim back down, and we have an underwater picnic. The fish that glow put on a show for us! They start to make patterns with their glowing stripes, and then they go to the bottom. A beautiful woman in a gossamer dress finds us, and then bows.

"Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." She says with another bow. "My name Thalassa. I am the water nymph that resides in this pond. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

I look at my phone, and I see that the time is already 5:00.

"Of course, thank you Thalassa." I say sweetly. I pack up our stuff, and we swim to her home. It is merley a crack in the rock, but on the other side, there is a full out cave stocked with anything a home would need! It is even full of air instead of water! It kind of reminds me of Rachel's cave. We enter the living area, then the dining room. We sit down, and Thalassa brings out a huge plate full of seaweed noodles.

"Percy, you really will be a seaweed brain after this." I tell Percy.

We dig in, and we talk about water things with Thalassa.

"Why are you here alone?" I ask.

"Well, all of the other nymphs faded since no one really came here. I stayed with the full responsibility of this whole pond. People never come visit, and I am both sad and glad. People have a nasty habit of dirtying places whereever they go." Thalassa replies in a wistful tone. "I wish Pallrioa, Fai, and Limni were still here."

"Oh, that's too bad. We are staying for another 12 days after today, we could visit again." Percy tells her.

"Really! That would be amazing!" Thalassa replies.

"Um, excuse us, but we must leave. The four-wheel rental is only going to last another 45 minutes. It was nice chatting with you though." I say, realizing that the time is almost 8:00.

"Of course. Stop by anytime. You are always welcome here." Thalassa says.

"Thank you, Thalassa." Percy says, then we swim to the surface. We head back and fall asleep.

The next 5 days consist of visits, dining at the local restaurant, lots of swimming, and a couple other excursions. One in the packaged the gods picked out, was zip lining.

"NO. I am NOT zipping through Uncle's domain!" Percy complains.

"Oh come one Seaweed Brain. He already promised he wouldn't smite you. I will be attached to you, so you won't be alone. You are also connected by a cable to the ground." I try to reassure him.

"Ugh." Percy says. I summon Percy's powers, then create mist. I throw in a drachma, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Lord Zeus in Olympus." I mutter.

The mist shimmers, then shows Zeus in a chugging contest.

"Who dares interupt my chugging contest?!" He booms with stormy eyes.

"Oh, sorry Lord Zeus." I say.

"Oh," He says, and his eyes soften. "Hello Annabeth. Why are you calling?"

"Well, Percy is too scared to go ziplining, and it's prepaid. We can't cancel." I say, dragging Percy in front of the screen.

"Oh, is that it? Well. I swear on the River Styx that I will not blast you out of the sky unless you are stealing something." Lord Zeus says, and then the sky rumbles.

"Thank you Uncle Zeus, can I call you that?"

"Of course Annabeth. Have fun!" He says, right before swiping his hand through the screen.

"See Percy? he swore on the River Styx. Calm down." I tell Percy while hugging him.

Ziplinging was fun, scary, and funny. I say it was fun because of the wind rushing through my hair, scary since I couldnt see much except for blurs, and funny because Percy was clinging to me and a constant stream of curses were coming out of his mouth. Sadly, Percy had a blackout once we got off. I had a flashback too. I managed to grab Percy and put him against the wall, take out our cards, and then sit next to him before my flashback happened. I was falling into The Pit again. I turned and looked at Percy. He had tears flowing out of his closed eyes. I snap out of it, and then wait for Percy. I pick up my card and put it up. We made cards for if we are in public and one of us blacksout/flashbacks. Mine says, 'Mind my shaking form, I have PTSD. There is nothing you can do, so please continue on with your day.' Percy's says, 'I am in the middle of a blackout. I have PTSD, so mind my unconsious body. Please continue on with your day, there is nothing you can do to help.'

After 2 minutes, Percy wakes up. He looks around to see where he is, and then his eyes focus on me. "It's okay Percy. We are in Bora Bora on our honeymoon." I whisper as I hug him.

"Annabeth." He mumbles.

"Yes?"

"Can we go to the Cabana?"

"Of course Seaweed Brain. Wait here." I say as I get up.

"Sir, could we be excused for the rest of the time? Keep the money, but we have had terrible flashbacks, and we need to go back to our cabin." I tell the guide.

"Of course Mrs. Jackson." He says as he crosses our names off the guide checklist.

"Thank you, enjoy your tour." I tell him as I walk back to Percy.

"Come on, we're ready."

We head back, and sit in the lagoon. We talk about what we want to do when we get back.

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful, luckily. No monsters attacked, and we had a flashback/blackout only twice a week.

The next week was the same, but we got to go snorkling. That was fun. We also got surfing lessons, and Percy sucks. I told Nico that, and he laughed. I had almost never heard him laugh! It was a pure laugh, nothing was hidden.

At the end of our 14 days, we headed back to the airport, and I asked Uncle Zeus to knock Percy out for the flight again. Percy drooled on the way back, and I slept most of the way.

We got back in the middle of the night, so we rode Matia back to Cabin 3, and we went straight to bed.

YAY! HONEYMOON! It was short, because I didn't know how to do two weeks without running out of material. Soz.

Trivia: What are the main weapons of the 11?


	17. Proposals and Weddings

Due to constant problems with the formatting, here is the chapter: **Proposal 2.0**

Forgot to mention this, but italics means Greek, Latin, or another specialized language. Underlined means that they are speaking the language of their bf/gf.

When we got back from our honeymoon, there was a party. Yup, there was a party for... wait for it... Nico and Will going out in public for a date. That was pretty much all that happened.

*TIME SKIP A WEEK*

"Percy, it's time for the campfire." I whisper to wake up the drooling form of Percy.

"Okay Wise Girl. You have the song?" He mumbles.

"Yes. Now get your lazy podex out of bed." I tell him as I go download the song.

We are going to play under the sea, while both of us hold up a HUGE water bubble. The dolphins, fish, and other creatures of the ocean agreed to do a performance. Guess what the song is. Under the Sea. My husband can be a real Seaweed Brain.

We get there, and we turn out to be the first ones. We go sit at the special area for the 11 and Thalia, then talk. Eventually, talking turns to kissing. What do you get from us kissing?

"PERSONAL DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION ARE NOT ALLOWED AT THIS EVENING'S CAMPFIRE!" Leo screams at us in his best announcer voice.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, AND GET YOUR PODEX UP HERE UNLESS YOU WANT US TO CONTINUE!" Percy yells back. He looks back at me, and kisses me one more time.

Leo grumbles, but climbs up to us. I hear some people, and decide to climb to the top of the bleachers. I look over the edge, and Nico is kissing Will. More like, Will is kissing Nico, since Nico is pinned against the wall. I motion for Percy and Leo to come here, and we all scream, "HOW DOES WILL'S TONGUE TASTE?!"

Will literally falls on the ground, and looks up at us. He turned redder than possible. Nico looks mortified, and he grabs Will's foot, then shadow-travels to Hades-knows-where.

"So, where do you think they went?" I ask Percy.

"Probably cabin 13. Want to go check it out? If so, turn into a horse." Leo answers, then turns to me. I turn into a horse, and Percy vapor-travels to the Hades Cabin. I race over there, and then we all look through the window. The boys are not in sight, but then the curtains move to block our view. This keeps happening around the whole cabin, so I turn into an ant, and crawl under the door. Once in there, I quickly turn back to a human, and then sneak over to them. They are kissing hard on Nico's bed. I summon Nico's powers, and grab them. I then shadow travel us to the boys, and they are laughing their podexs off. I run back into the cabin and turn on all of the lights to prevent Nico from shadow traveling.

"Come on Neeks, it's almost time for the campfire." Will convinces Nico with a small smirk.

Nico is still red when we reach the campfire again, and everyone looks at him and smirks.

After the traditional songs, Percy stands up and screams, "UNDER THE SEA BY SEBASTIAN THE CRAB! SUNG BY THE MUSICIANS, AND A DANCE PERFORMED BY THE OCEAN!"

We get up there, and stand in buckets of water. That is to help provide strength. We summon the water from the ocean, and we fly it over here. Inside are the dancers, and they start lining up immediately. The music starts, and we watch the creatures dance to the music. Me and Percy simply keep the water bubble floating in the sky. At the end part of the song, they make a huge heart. Once the song is over, we send the water bible back, and then we sit down.

"I REQUEST NICO DI ANGELO AND WILL SOLACE TO SING THIER SONG!" I hear an Aphrodite kid yell. Will drags Nico on stage, then motions for the music to start. There are no words, but then Will starts to sing.

 _Sei la luce, sei la notteTu sei il colore del mio sangue Sei la cura, tu sei il dolore Tu sei l'unica cosa che voglio toccare Non sapeva mai che potesse significare tanto, tanto_

Nico's eyes go wide, then start to water.

 _Tu sei la paura, non mi importa Perché non sono mai stato così altoSeguimi al buioLasciami passare oltre i nostri satelliti Puoi vedere il mondo che hai portato alla vita, alla vita_

At this point, the other boys of the 11 join in. I don't know Italian, and neither do any of the girls, but we do the wordless vocals.

 _Quindi mi ami come te, mi ama come teAmatemi come te, la-la-love me come teToccami come te, mi tocca come te Che cosa stai aspettando? Fading in, dissolvenza Sul bordo del paradiso Ogni centimetro della tua pelle è un grabante sacro che devo trovare Solo tu puoi mettere il mio cuore in fiamme, in fiamme Già, ti permetterò di impostare il ritmoPerché non sto pensando dritto La testa che ruota intorno non riesco più a vedere chiaro_

Then, the beat drops, and Will pulls Nico into a waltz.

 _Che cosa stai aspettando? Amatemi come te, la-la-love me come te (come te)Amatemi come te, la-la-love me come te Toccami come te, mi tocca come teChe cosa stai aspettando?Amatemi come te, la-la-love me come te (come te)Amatemi come te, la-la-love me come te (yeah)Toccami come te, mi tocca come te Che cosa stai aspettando? (Ahhh)_

 _They start to slow dance, and Will doesn't miss a beat._

 _Ti permetterò di impostare il ritmo Perché non sto pensando drittoLa testa che ruota intorno non riesco più a vedere chiaro_

Then, Will does a huge dip.

 _Che cosa stai aspettando? Amatemi come te, la-la-love me come te (come te)Amatemi come te, la-la-love me come te (yeah)Toccami come te, mi tocca come te Che cosa stai aspettando? (Ahhh)Amatemi come te, la-la-love me come te (come te)Amatemi come te, la-la-love me come te (ohh, ahh)Toccami come te, tu mi tocchi come fai (ahh)Che cosa stai aspettando? (Ahh)_

Will pulls Nico in for a kiss, and Nico accepts. He is crying at this point, not knowing that Will had been learning Italian. The boys back up and return to their seats, while Will separates him and Nico.

"Ti amo a mio padre e indietro. Ti ho vissuto cupa per tutta la tua vita, poi mi fa il giorno in cui ti sorridi. Nico di Angelo, sarai mio marito?" Will says as he kneels down. He opens a black box, and there is a bright yellow ring inside it.

Nico's hand fly up to his mouth, and then he shrieks, no joke, shrieks, "SI SI! A TUTTI I DIO SI !"

Will place the ring on his finger, drops the box, and kisses him again. Nico must be so happy, that his powers start going crazy. He get shadow-traveled to his seat, the stage, then Cabin 13.

I love SOLANGELO! I was soooooo happy writing this! Excuse any Google Translate mistakes.

Trivia: What are the 11's separate languages they use when ranting? Name by there, and only two greeks and/or two romans are allowed to have matching languages.

EX: greek, latin, french, horse *EXAGGERATED WINK*, etc.

Here is chapter: **Dam Weddings**

Singing is indicated by these thingys:~~~~~

—-

It's the day of Hazel's wedding! It is a very traditional wedding, with only the 11, gods, and their mortal family is present. We go to the local church.

Hestia goes through with a normal American wedding, and lets Frank have his speech.

"Hazel, when I first saw you, I instantly knew I had no chance to be your boyfriend, so I became your friend. That changed over time, and I am the luckiest guy to have you as my wife."

"Do you, Hazel Levesque, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Hestia turns to Hazel.

"Yes, I do."

"And do you, Frank Zhang, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes. I do."

"So by the power Vestaed in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kiss, and everyone attending cheers. She throws the bouquet, and Aphrodite catches it. I don't really have a chance, since I am up with Hazel. They do a slow dance afterwards, and then everyone goes to bed.

*TIME SKIP 5 MONTHS*

We wake up, having 3 couples being married, and head to breakfast. Juniper joins us, with a beaming smile. I then see a new color on her: brown. She has a brown ring!

"OH! JUNIPER! YOU GOT PROPOSED!" Piper screams.

"Yes Piper, and Grover is the lucky man." Juniper says in a very soft and happy voice.

I look at the ring, and it is a couple twigs bent into an infinity sign, and the wood looks unbreakable.

"When is the wedding?" I ask.

"The 28 of April." Juniper responds.

*TIME SKIP TO 28 OF APRIL*

Juniper walks up the aisle. We are in the meeting place of the Council of the Cloven Elders, and there are no gods. A grumpy satyr is officiating instead.

Juniper is wearing a beautiful green sundress instead of a wedding dress. She decided to have a very small wedding, after all of our previous weddings.

"Do you, Juniper Ivy Laurel, take this satyr to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Grover Sycamore Underwood, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you: Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The satyr jumps off and returns to a nap. We cheer, then we go to the beach to celebrate.

*TIME SKIP 1 MONTH*

I see Leo pouring gasoline on the ground. The sand soaks it up, but is still a bit stained brown.

"What the Hades are you doing Valdez?" I ask, wrinkling my nose at the smell.

"Nothing Jackson, just go get Calypso." Leo waves me off.

I go to the strawberry fields, and see Calypso in a white shirt, jean shorts, and a simple brown headband with her double-tied ponytail.

"Calypso!" I call.

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Leo needs you in the amphitheater!"

"Oh great, did he set his clothes on fire again?"

"No."

"This isn't a prank, is it?"

"I swear on the Styx I have no idea what he is doing." I assure her, knowing I shouldn't be making blind swears on the Styxes.

"Okay, be right there."

I run back to Leo, and tell him to be ready to do what every he is doing.

Calypso come walking up, and then Leo's signature song starts to play.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" I scream.

~My songs know what you did in the darrarrarrk! So light em up up up! Light em up up up! Light em up up up! IM ON FIIIIIIIRRRRREEEEE!~

At that, Leo burns into flames, and flames race across the sand. Jason then lifts Calypso up to read it, and she gasps.

"YES! YES VALDEZ!" She screams. I assume he just proposed to her.

Leo runs up to her and kisses her.

*TIME SKIP TO 24 JUNE*

The wedding is very similar to the other weddings... NOT. Come on, we are talking about Leo Valdez.

We are required to dress like the Capitol, so I go get a shiny, silver wig, and a poofy blue dress. Percy gets a Willy Wonka styled top hat and a bright green suit. Everyone else has something matching their favorite colors. Calypso is in her fiery red dress, while Leo is in a white suit. However, they are on a tv. Not in person. Zeus is the officiator, and he is dressed as Ceaser Flickerman. Gods, I have weird friends.

*TIME SKIP A MONTH*

It is the 4th of July. Leo is blaring his Fall-Out-Boy soundtrack, and the Di Solaces are loving it. They love Fall Out Boy, and I swear, they ripped off their jackets in a verse.

~You and I were, You and I were fire

You and I were, you and I were fire

You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fire

It was the FOURTH OF JULY~

At that time, the fireworks played in a sequence of a lighting bolt, then a heart, then a 'Will you marry me?'. We all knew who that was. Piper SQUEALED, "YASSSSSSSSS!" She was totally freaking out. Imagine that one movie where the couple run together in slow motion then smash together?

~You and I were, you and I were fire, fire, fireWORKS~

*TIME SKIP TO 26 JULY*

They had a wedding just like everyone, but Caleo, and their theme was blue and pink. Gods, I wanted to bring earplugs. The Aphrodite cabin was both shrieking and grunting in jealousy. When Piper threw the bouquet, forget about Black Friday. I mean, some kid had to be brought to the infirmary! The cake was a normal cake, baked by lightning. Don't even get me started on the Aphrodite Cabin's clothing. They were like splatter drops of paint of pink and blue. That was the last wedding of the 11, since Reyna wasn't planning on getting married any time soon.

—

Trivia: What is the myth of Medusa, the one I used?

Why is this website messing everything up?! Is anyone else having problems with uploading chapters?


	18. 19 Years Later (REFERENCE)

"PERCY!" I scream.

"ANNIE?!" He screams back, and I hear his footsteps pounding.

"WHERE IS SILENA?!" I yell, hoping Silena will hear me.

"SILENA DI JACKSON! GET DOWN HERE! YOU TOO LUKE!" Percy screams.

"Kids! You won't be going because we will be late!" I yell as I check the beach bag. The 11 and their kids are getting together again. Nico and Will had a kid wither their genetics, created by the gods.

When we get there, the 11 are already there. Let's get a run down on the kids:

The Jacksons:

Silena di Jackson: Takes after Percy: more water powers than Luke, gray eyes, and blonde hair. Goofball and Prankster.

Luke Milo Jackson: Takes after me more: intelligent, black hair, and green eyes. Book reader.

The Grace's:

Beatrice Joli Grace: Brown hair, electric, blue eyes, and more Zeus.

Caleb Fiero Grace: Blonde hair, multicolor eyes, charmspeak (Not against Jason, already saw Piper make him swear not to use it against the family), more Aphrodite

The Zhangs:

Jemma Jinshu Zhang: black hair, gold eyes, shapeshifter, and fierce

Hunter Bao Zhang: Brown hair, Brown eyes, raise gems, no curse, archer, and mellow.

The Valdezes:

Esperanza Fuego Valdez: Fire user, brown hair, almond eyes, and mischievous

Sammy Gurra Valdez: Brown hair, brown eyes, good with plants, can control Esperanza

The Undwerwoods:

Willow Daisy Underwood: More nymph, lives in a treehouse with mother, brother, and father

Bruce Oak Underwood: More saytr, learning how to protect demigods

The Di Solaces:

Angel Giallo di Solace: black hair, and healing powers

Adriano Sko di Solace: blonde hair, Nico powers.

The Heartstrings (Tyson and Ella)

Felicia Moro Heartstrings

Most kids go into the water, while Luke stays with us. He is making a sandcastle with about 10 floors. I then see a ball of water float above Luke's sandcastle. I summon Percy's powers quick, and catch it right before it lands on Luke's masterpiece.

"SILENA DI JACKSON! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I scream to Silent as I hug Luke.

She doesn't come, so I nudge Piper. Silent comes out after that. I drag her to the car, and give her the talk about never using her powers to create mayham.

The rest of the day was pretty nice, and we just catch up.

—-

OMIGODS It's over! I can't think of anything else, but HUGE THANKS TO THE HELPERS OF THIS STORY! I needed help with names, and they came up with some great names.

Trivia questions that were unanswered:

MY BIRTHDAY!: 7/12/1993

The Plans: Battle of the Labryinth, right before Percy goes hurricane mode.

Bye Bye!: Daedalus

Honeymoon:

Percy- Riptide

Annabeth- bronze dagger

Jason- Ivilus

Piper- Katropis

Frank- Bow and arrow/himself

Hazel- Spatha

Leo- hammer, or fire

Calypso- Nature Magic (bursts)

Nico- Stygian Iron Sword

Will- Bow and Arrow

Reyna- gladius

Proposal 2.0

Percy: horse/fish

Annabeth: Greek

Jason: Latin

Piper: French

Frank: Chinese

Hazel: Doesn't rant

Leo: Spanish

Calypso: Ancient Ancient Greek

Nico: Italian

Will: Greek

Reyna: Latin 

Dam Weddings: That Medusa was blessed instead of cursed. All men were made harmless against her, instead of her being the most deadly thing to everyone.


End file.
